Ben 10: The Purchase
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: What if Vilgax got the Omnitrix instead of Ben? How would the young boy survive in a world dominated by aliens? And how does a visit to a pet shop change his life?
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise: Thank you to all that voted. Votes are in and on with the story!**

* * *

In this universe, everything had fallen apart. Vilgax had gotten the Omnitrix before anyone else could get it. In this universe, Ben never had the Omnitrix…Vilgax did. And….in this universe the humans were seen as the lowest on the totem pole. No one cared for humans at all. If anything, many preferred to rule over them rather than see them as real live beings.

Ben huddled in a scared form. He was terrified because he got separated from his family when evil aliens invaded the planet and he had no one to help him survive. He was on his own, but he lived as best he could.

Ben lived in the ruins of his house. It was still enough to live in, but not a safe place for a young boy. Ben used the little bits of change and money he had to buy food and water, but he knew he was running out of it quickly.

What he needed was not only food, but someone to help him survive. He needed a companion…a….pet. Yes, a pet would be a good addition. He knew he could not make friends easily. Why, no one would want to be friends with a mere human these days. But where would he find a suitable pet? Where could he buy one? Nowadays, you could buy alien pets as companions. It was all the rage in every city. Strange? Yes, it was strange but true. Superior alien species bought lower alien species as pets! He had even seen a few humans buy certain aliens as pets too!

"A pet! That's what I need!" he said, now smiling for the first time in months. He grabbed the money that was left in the house and ran out into the night. He sure didn't know where he was going, but he definitely needed to find a pet shop. An alien pet shop.

A few hours later…

Ben was exhausted. He had scowered the city for hours and found nothing. All of the store owners ignored him or they showed him aliens that definitely wouldn't have made good pets.

"I guess this won't work after all," Ben said sadly, now heading towards his "home." But as he walked, he couldn't help but feel eyes watching him. He turned, but no one was there. He shrugged and kept walking, but he could still feel eyes watching. He then turned quickly to his left and saw green eyes watching him from the window. Only the eyes were visible and they peered into his very soul. A bit unnerved, he glanced at the other window and saw a pair of red eyes watching him too. They narrowed when he got too close to the window and Ben jumped back in fear.

"Can I help you my boy?" a voice asked. Ben turned and saw an elderly man walk out and look at him. He was a human!

"Y-You're human!?"

"Well, last time I checked I was." The man said, now looking at him cautiously. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for an alien pet store. I see that you have some kind of animals in there. Can I take a look?" Ben asked hopefully. The man looked at him up and down and rubbed his stubbly chin.

"I am not sure. You look very young. Too young for the kind of beings I have in here. And no, this is not a mere pet store. The beings I have in here are very intelligent and they are being sold at high prices." The man said.

"W-What?!" Ben asked.

"Yes. They are being sold as alien slaves. Many pay very high prices for the kind of aliens I have in here. I don't think you would be able to afford any of them my boy." The man said honestly. "If you do come in, I have one rule."

"What is that?" Ben asked cautiously.

"Do NOT speak to the ones that you have seen in the front window." The man said sternly.

"W-Why? I couldn't even see their faces! I just saw red and green eyes." Ben said.

"That's because I have made it that way! Both of them are some of the most expensive that I have, but be warned! They are very intelligent. More intelligent than you and I. I am waiting for someone a bit older to buy them. They will make me a fortune," The old man said.

"B-But if you don't want anyone to buy them then why are they still in the front?" Ben said.

"Don't be silly boy! I want someone to buy them, but not a young boy like you! They would destroy a young thing like you. That is why I must sell them to someone experienced. They are good for someone with military experience or someone who is working with alien and human alliances," The old man said, now walking inside.

Ben watched him go inside and turned to walk away. As he glanced at the window again, the green eyes peered at him again, making him cringe.

"I-I don't know what you are or who you are, but you stay away from me!" Ben said in horror. The eyes made a somewhat confused expression, making Ben look even harder.

"Don't do that! It's not like you can understand me!" Ben huffed, but just as he was about to walk away, he saw a finger in the fog-stained window begin to trace something. Ben gasped as he read what the being wrote in the window.

 _I can._

Ben then took off down the street and around the corner! He had had enough of spooky things for one day! The old man had been watching from the window and then slowly walked to the front of the store.

"Listen! If that young boy does come back, you both better be on your best behavior! He won't be buying either of you because he is not experienced enough," The old man demanded.

Silence.

"And you…" the old man said, now staring at the green eyed one. "I am surprised. You have not moved ever since you've arrived here."

Silence.

"Maybe if you are on your best behavior, the right buyer will come along. In the meantime, you have to be patient," the old man said, now walking to the back of the store. But as he walked away, the green eyed being looked out the window once more. Only time could tell what the future would hold.

Later that night, Ben kept tossing and turning in his bed. It was freezing cold and he didn't have that many blankets left. He was starving, but he knew he was getting lower and lower on his money.

"What am I gonna do? I need someone to help me," Ben said, now afraid of always being alone.

He recently had robbers invade the ruined house and he barely escaped unharmed. He needed a companion and a protector. But he didn't know where he would get one.

Especially if those aliens could do more harm than good if he bought them. But as Ben began to drift off to sleep, he had an urge. An urge that was telling him he had to return. Return where? To the exotic alien pet store again.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all like it so far. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: This is INCREDIBLE, Amiga! I'm so digging this! So intriguing! Please continue! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben woke up early the next day and threw on his jacket. The same jacket with many holes and tears in it.

"I have to go back. Maybe I'll have better luck today," Ben said, now walking out into the chilly cold. It took him a while, but he finally made it back to the creepy, but very fancy exotic alien pet shop.

As he slowly peered inside the door, Ben looked and was met with a series of growls, hisses, and groans. His eyes popped open wide as he looked at all of the aliens looking at him. Wanting to see them all, he put his bag on the floor and starting looking around.

There was a Tetramand in a large glass case. It was made of the strongest glass in the galaxy, but just to make sure he didn't escape, he had ankle chains on. The Tetramand looked at him with curiosity and placed a hand on the window. Ben shyly walked over and smiled.

"H-Hi!" Ben said.

The Tetramand only stared. Not sure of what Ben was saying. Not every alien knew the English language so he was unsure of what Ben said.

"I-I'm Ben," Ben said, trying to introduce himself. The Tetramand only looked away and sadly walked away, not understanding what the young human was saying. Ben hung his head and walked to the next alien cage. He could only see a pair of eyes looking at him.

"H-Hello?" Ben asked. But he didn't have time to say anything as a large animal ran up to the bars and roared at him! It was an Appoplexian and he definitely was not happy to see Ben! He snarled and roared, making Ben scream and run back in horror.

The store owner ran out and saw Ben hurrying away from the cage, tears in his eyes. He caught him by his shoulders and hugged him.

"Easy son, easy! I told you that you wouldn't find a good pet here! These aliens are just not a good fit for you!" the owner said, now gently making Ben look at him. "Now calm down there little one. This is the second time I've seen you and I still don't know your name.

"B-B-B-B-Ben." Ben said, shaking.

"Nice to meet you Ben. I am Mr. Plum," he said, now slowly letting Ben go. "I will be leaving for lunch soon. How about you going on home and getting some rest huh?"

After a few minutes, Ben stopped shaking and nodded his head.

"I-I agree. I shouldn't have come back. I'll leave as soon as I get my bag," Ben said, now hurrying back to grab his bag. But he gasped as he saw that his bag had slowly moved.

It moved right next to the cages at the front of the store! "Oh no!" he whispered in horror.

He needed that bag! It had the last of his money in there and his last blanket! Desperate, Ben got closer and saw a large alien claw emerge from the darkness. The movement made Ben scream and he fell down on the floor! The hand paused and appeared to be waiting for Ben to approach again. Ben then stared as the being's claws began drumming on the floor, showing it was waiting.

"I-I'm not coming! L-Leave me alone!" Ben pleaded, but yelled in shock as the clawed hand then grasped his bag and was trying to pull it in between the bars! "HEY! STOP THAT!"

At that moment, Ben had a burst of courage and he ran to grab his bag back! But as he began pulling he was soon pulled to the bars and he was right in front of the green eyes once more! The eyes stared at him even harder and within seconds, the being let go of the bag but continued to stare at Ben.

"W-What kind of alien are you?!" Ben whispered out.

"One that is interested in you human boy." came a soothing response.

"Y-You can talk?!" Ben squeaked out.

"Of course I am capable of speech, human child." said the quiet voice.

"No I mean English! The others can't understand me!" Ben said.

"That is because they are not like me," the being responded. "You appear so tense. Why not have a seat?"

And with that, Ben felt something gently push behind him. He turned and saw a chair was there that had not been there before!

"H-How?!" Ben said in shock.

"Now then…what brings you here human child? Or would you prefer I call you…Ben?" the alien asked, now coming forward where Ben could see his large black muscles, black mask, and greens eyes. He had pure white sharp teeth and fangs! And he also had a golden collar on his neck; it appeared like it was put there by the store to keep track of his actions. He was unlike any alien Ben had ever seen!

"How did you know my name?! W-W-What are you?!" Ben said, his mouth hanging open.

"I am from an extinct race of alien. I am a Vladat!" he said, now keeping himself low, trying not to frighten Ben.

"Wow! You're-you're unlike any alien I've ever seen!" Ben said, his fascination growing. But he stopped short as he saw a pair of red eyes looking from the nearby cage. He then remembered what Mr. Plum said about these aliens being too expensive and that he could never afford them. That made Ben look saddened and he looked down.

"Now what has you down, young Ben?" the Vladat soothed, now easing closer to the bars.

"I-I just…I don't know…" Ben said, now standing. "I've got to go."

"I see. Well good-bye young human. Do come and visit me again," came the gentle reply.

"Y-You want me to come back?" Ben asked hopefully.

But Ben was shocked as the alien got closer to the bars and gave him a smirk. "Of course, human."

Ben smiled in joy and got to his feet, grabbing his bag and running outside! He was definitely going to return. Once he was gone, a deep voice cooed from the darkness.

"You know that humans are simply worthless and are dangerous to all alien kind. When he gives you what you want, what will you do with him?" came the hissed voice.

"What I do to all humans…" the Vladat said, now sitting back and letting his eyes glow in the darkness.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Uh oh! What's going to happen?! Valentine's day was so wonderful I had to give you another chapter to this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ben went back the next day and asked the store owner if he could work off the amount for the Vladat. He felt drawn to the creature and hoped he could buy him!

"No can do son. If you had money, I probably still wouldn't because you are too young!" the man said.

"But I really want him!" Ben pleaded.

"Why?! Oh I see! You've spoken to them! I told you not to!" Mr. Plum said, now a bit angry.

"But he's perfect for me. He is just what I need." Ben pleaded.

"Why? What makes that particular alien so special!" Mr. Plum asked.

"W-Well…I can't say." Ben said.

"What do you mean?!" Mr. Plum said.

"I just need him!" Ben said. But Mr. Plum looked at him even more closely. "Look. I would not EVER sell him to you because…"

At that moment, Mr. Plum fell back because something landed fast and hard on his head! Ben looked at saw it was a small bat-like device on his forehead!

"M-M-M-Mr. Plum? What is the matter? Are you alright?" Ben asked.

"Yes. I am fine." He said in a flat voice. His eyes were wide and dazed and he appeared out of it! Ben knew for sure it had to do with that something on his head.

"I'll help you! If I could just…HEY!" Ben squeaked as Mr. Plum grabbed his arm.

"Do not worry. I am fine. I have change my mind. You can take the Vladat." He said flatly and staring at him with spaced out eyes.

"I-I can?! Really?!" Ben said, now very excited!

"Yes. You can have him for free. A gift from me. Now go." Mr. Plum said, now giving him the keys to the cage and sitting down in a chair.

Ben was so excited he could burst! He ran over to the cage and saw the Vladat now stand to his full height as he clearly towered over Ben. This made Ben cringe! He looked even more intimidating now! The Vladat then quickly kneeled and gave him a charming grin.

"Now now young one. I am here to be your friend remember? I am harmlesssssssss," he cooed, now gently reaching out and running a finger under Ben's chin. "Open the cage little one."

"A-and if I do…you promise to be my friend?"

"Yesssssssss."

"And you promise to be there for me through everything?!"

"Yessssss," the Vladat said, trying not to get irritated.

"And you promise to HMPH!" Ben said as a clawed finger met his lips.

"Do not worry ssssssso much. I am here for you young human and I am now yours. I belong to you," The Vladat said now gently removing his finger. "Now…open the cage young one."

"Ok!" Ben said, now using the key and opening the cage! At once the Vladat quickly jumped out and let out a roar in triumph, making all of the aliens in the store roar and growl in joy, but also fear! Vladats were terrifying to all aliens! He then turned to Ben and saw that Ben still had the key that could release the collar on him too.

"Now then young one…give me the keys," The Vladat said, holding his clawed hand out.

"Why? I need to give them back to Mr. Plum." Ben said.

"Do not worry about him. I will see to him." The Vladat said, still wanting the keys. But as Ben almost handed them to him, an alien officer came in and looked at them in suspicion.

"What is happening in here?!" the officer snapped.

"I just bought a pet. He's mine." Ben said happily.

"What?! You're too young for an alien of this size and power!" the officer said, now looking over at Mr. Plum and pulling out his gun fast!

"You both stay where you are! Boy get over here! He's a Vladat! He just used mind control on that man over there!" the officer yelled in horror.

Ben was in shock as he looked at the Vladat in front of him. But the alien only smirked and grabbed Ben. But before he went another step, he looked at the red eyed alien and threw a piece of metal between the bars that he picked up from the floor.

"Continue with the plan…." The red eyed alien hissed. "Escape while you can!"

The Vladat nodded and turned to Ben. "Let's go for a ride my owner," the Vladat replied, now using his super speed to break through the window! The officer yelled in horror and called for back up! He then ran over to help release Mr. Plum from the corruptura!

Meanwhile at Ben's home…

"Well…this is it…I HEY!" Ben said in shock as the Vladat roughly grabbed him by his shirt and spun him around to face him. His eyes glowed angrily.

"Listen to me. You humans are nothing but trouble to alien kind. I only spared you because I need you for the rest of my plan," the Vladat hissed.

"W-W-What did I do?! You were so nice to me!" Ben said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I thought you were a nice alien!"

"Nice?! How could I be nice to those of you who trapped me and tortured me!" The Vladat snarled. "I was taken from my planet and half of us were destroyed due to you humans! Your species called the Plumbers were nothing against Vilgax! You were sent to protect all alien kind, but instead you all fled like cowards OR you helped Vilgax enslave us all!" the Vladat said angrily, now dropping Ben on a small couch. Ben looked up at him in horror and pain. He got a pet that didn't even like him. But at that moment, there was noise. The Vladat turned and saw some large men coming into the house. The robbers that were there the night before had returned.

"Is the brat here?!"

"I don't know. If so, let's finish him this time," the other robber whispered. At that moment, both walked around the corner and saw Ben and the Vladat. They immediately pulled out their guns at the Vladat, but Ben ran in front of him.

"NO!" Ben pleaded. But they shot at him anyway and grazed his arm, making Ben cry out and fall down in pain. Surprised that Ben would almost sacrifice himself for him, the Vladat snarled at the robbers and immediately began draining their energy.

"You both are perfect for me. Want to know what I do to every human I meet? I drain their energy until they can barely walk," the Vladat hissed, now draining almost every ounce of energy. He left them alive, but barely. When he turned back around, Ben was gone but there was a trail of blood, indicating that Ben fled.

The Vladat narrowed his eyes. Perhaps…this human child was not like the others.

The next few days…

The Vladat was now curious; he had not seen Ben for days but consistently had food in the room when he woke up at night. This night, the Vladat woke up late at night and saw there was bread, cheese, and water waiting for him. He smirked a little, clearly seeing that Ben knew nothing of his kind or what they survived on.

"Where is that human child?" he wondered, now standing and beginning to search for his energy signature. He felt that he owed him for what he tried to do. As he followed the energy, he found Ben laying weakly on the couch, still bleeding from the previous few days!

"He's still bleeding." The Vladat said in worry. He walked over and saw the wound was not cleaned well and was beginning to get infected. Ben was also beginning to get a fever.

Typically this Vladat wouldn't care about humans because of their failure to stop Vilgax, but something about this child was different. He tried to protect him even when he was being rough with him earlier. He would never harm a child, but his purpose was to show Ben that he was in control, not Ben. Well…that was the plan originally, but now? Now he couldn't think about anything. He needed to see to Ben.

He walked up to him quietly and picked him up. He knew that the house was too drafty and he needed somewhere warm and with medical supplies. Vamps put him close to his chest and flew out of the house to a local medical center he spotted. He then knocked hard on the door, but when the nurses came out, they only saw Ben laying on the ground…the Vladat was watching from a nearby tree. They immediately took him in and saw to his wounds and bandaged him up.

With a few antibiotics, Ben was feeling better in a few hours. But he was so in a daze, he was wondering if it was all just a dream!

"I-I guess I imagined all of it," Ben said, now laying back on his hospital bed. The room was empty and quiet so he had plenty of time to think. He was about to close his eyes when he heard the window open. As he turned, his eyes widened as the Vladat was slowly climbing in!

"YOU?! GO AWAY! DON'T HURT ME!" Ben yelled out.

"Shhhh! You'll alert the hospital staff!" the Vladat hissed.

"I don't care! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ben said. The Vladat only growled and jumped in and wrapped him effortlessly in his blankets and threw him over his shoulder.

"I saved your life by bringing you here. I have been watching you for hours and now that you are better, you are coming with me!" the Vladat said, now stuffing Ben's mouth with a washcloth to keep him quiet. Ben squirmed, but he was no match for the alien!

Soon, they jumped out the window and the Vladat flew back towards his home.

Back at Ben's home…

Ben scrambled to get away from the Vladat but the alien was not going to let him go anywhere.

"Come here." He said, reaching for Ben.

"No! You're gonna hurt me!"

"No I won't! I misunderstood you child. You are not as heartless or ridiculous as the other humans are," the Vladat said in a softer tone. "Why don't we start over?"

Ben stared at him hard with his back to the wall. Could this alien still be trusted? He was unpredictable and Ben was scared of him now!

"What do you mean start over?" Ben asked warily. The Vladat smiled and walked forward.

"My name is Vamps." Vamps said, now kneeling and putting his hand out. "Come Ben. Trust me. I mean you no harm. We got to a difficult start, but I won't harm you. I give you my word."

Ben looked at him and slowly began to move forward. Something about what he said made Ben trust him a bit. As Ben got closer, Ben also took his hand making Vamps smile and gently pull him to him.

"I will not hurt you young Ben. You have my word. But I cannot be your 'pet' because our species are not compatible." Vamps said.

"What does that mean?" Ben asked.

"It means that we cannot live peacefully together. So I will make you a deal. You assist me in my mission and I will ensure that you get the perfect specimen for your pet. Agreed?" Vamps said. Ben nodded in response, now happy that this alien seemed to not be so dangerous anymore. "Good…now then. It is time for you to rest. We will talk more in the morning," Vamps said, leading Ben to the couch and covering him with the hospital blankets. Ben couldn't even protest because he was so tired and soon fell asleep as Vamps watched him carefully. Perhaps there were more to humans than he thought.

Meanwhile, the red eyed alien slowly walked out into the night after escaping from his cage. He stretched and let out a laugh of triumph.

"Sleep while you can galaxy. Lord Transyl has returned," he laughed to the sky!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you all think of that?! Lord Transyl is back!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Not good! The alien Dracula is back!**


	4. Chapter 4

After a fast and devious escape from Earth, Lord Transyl made his way back to the broken and old kingdom on his planet. Whampire walked out and gave him an agitated, but respectful bow.

"Are you not happy to see me Whampire?" Transyl snarled in an evil manner.

"You may have deceived everyone else, but you haven't deceived me," Whampire growled. Transyl walked right in front of him, where he was nose to nose with him.

"I am unsure why you dislike me so much. Your brother does not."

"That is because he does not know who you really are. You've lied! I know what your real plan is!" Whampire said.

"Oh Whampire. Do not worry so much," Lord Transyl said, now walking inside his draft and old castle. All of their inhabitants were either too scared to come out of hiding or had been destroyed by Vilgax's invasion. But Transyl was not concerned about anything at all.

"Vamps." He whispered evilly. For you see, Vamps was the true heir to the throne and Transyl was his advisor. However, Transyl was the ruler when he was away as well. Whampire had never trusted Transyl, but every time he tried to tell Vamps, something would happen to where he couldn't tell him!

"Where is Vamps?!" Whampire hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop playing dumb with me you snake! Where is my brother?! You both were captured and you said that you would protect him no matter what!" Whampire snapped.

"He is fine. He is putting the other part of the plan into action. We are going to defeat Vilgax and take back this galaxy by force!" Lord Transyl said.

"Vilgax? You are going to defeat Vilgax. You fool…it would take someone very special to defeat that monster!" Whampire huffed.

"You are the fool! I know what I'm doing!" Lord Transyl growled.

"No you don't! You will be the end of us all!" Whampire said angrily, now flying away. Without Vamps, the planet was in Lord Transyl's power!

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"Ow!" Ben squirmed, now seeing Vamps try to rewrap his wound.

"Stop squirming so much. You are worse than a newborn Vladat," Vamps smirked, now sitting Ben upright and putting on the fresh bandage.

"You're too rough!"

"Stop being a baby…"

"You're being too hard!" Ben huffed. Vamps rolled his eyes and helped him up.

"Come. We need to get going if we are going to catch the next spaceship to the Space Port. I need those keys now," Vamps said, holding out a clawed hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot about these!" Ben said, now reaching into his pocket. But as his fingers felt around for the keys, he pressed a button on a specific gold key and it caused Vamps' collar to suddenly turn bright and caused the Vladat to drop to his knees.

"Hey!" Vamps said in surprise, now on his knees. He then looked sternly at Ben. "What in the galaxy was that for?!"

"B-But I didn't do anything!" Ben said, now pulling out the keys and seeing Vamps eyeing him cautiously. He then pressed it again and it caused Vamps to now drop to all fours!

"Ben! This is not humorous! Let me up!" Vamps growled, now looking up at him. But Ben was definitely scared and dropped the keys in his hands and began backing up. Vamps, now seeing his fear, started cooing to him gently. "Ben. Ben come back over here; there's nothing to be afraid of."

"WH-What are those?!" Ben said, now staring at the strange alien keys.

"The one with the red button. The one your pudgy fingers just pushed," Vamps said, between clenched and frustrated fangs. "That one controls my collar. This is a gravity collar. It controls the gravity around me and if we didn't obey we were controlled with this until we did."

Ben just stared in disbelief and then slowly walked back over and picked them up. Vamps arched an eyebrow as Ben got a smirk.

"Soooo, if I wanna get something I can control you with this?" Ben smirked. Vamps' eyes slightly widened.

"Don't you dare little human," Vamps said, now wiggling a bit, still on his hands and knees. "Now come now, let me up Ben!"

"Hmmm?" Ben said, now pretending to ponder, making Vamps growl in response. But suddenly, Vamps got a smirk and Ben felt something poke his side. "AH! What was that?!"

"My special ability," Vamps smiled evilly. For you see, he just used his telekinesis on Ben. It wasn't strong enough to do too much, but it was enough to distract him to press the button and release Vamps from the gravity hold. Vamps immediately stood up and started approaching Ben. "Why you little scoundrel? I did not think you could be so devious Ben Tennyson."

Ben gulped and quickly reached down and picked up the keys, but he didn't get to press them again as Vamps immediately took off after him!

"Why are you running? I thought you were unafraid of me!" Vamps called, now gaining fast on Ben!

"That was before I made you angry!" Ben called out, now running as fast as possible! Perfect! Now he had a Vladat after him…and a frustrated one at that!

* * *

On Anur Transyl….

Lord Transyl sat back as he drank his wine and smiled at the ceiling of his castle. It was covered with holes and broken bricks, but it was purely wonderful to an evil being like him. Damp rain began to make the floor and walls slippery and slick, just as he preferred it.

He then let out a loud whistle and soon large and thunderous footsteps were heard. Whampire's eyes widened in horror as he heard deep laughter ringing through the sky. Whampire immediately ran to his balcony and looked as a being approached through the midst.

"No…" Whampire whispered in terror. "You didn't…you couldn't have! HOW COULD YOU CALL HIM?!"

"Because he is just what we need to win this battle! Since you are so concerned about your brother…I will send him to 'fetch' him as the humans say." Lord Transyl smirked, now sitting back and watching as they were engulfed in a large shadow.

The being smirked as he knelt down and his red eyes glowed through the midst.

"Welcome. I am glad you have come to help us with our predicament." Lord Transyl said lowly. Whampire then flew down and looked at him in pure horror.

"You…." Whampire said through clenched teeth. The being arched an eyebrow and let his razor sharp teeth glow in the moonlight in a deadly and cringeworthy smile.

"Why Vladat you flatter me. Even on the planet halfway across the galaxy, you all have heard of….Kusto," the To'kustar purred so deeply that the entire castle rumbled.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Well, well, well…it's getting interesting huh? What can I say...I'm full of surprises and nope I will not give any hints as to what will happen next! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ben, meanwhile, was running from Vamps and barely made it to his room as the Vladat pounced on him and covered his mouth to keep him from screaming.

"Shhh! I'm not going to hurt you Ben. But I need you to go and get ready. We leave now." Vamps said, still not releasing Ben, but releasing his mouth.

"Where are we going again?" Ben asked.

"You are my 'rightful' owner now. I will need you to accompany me to the space port. Once I am in a ship, you are free to go back home and to take this," Vamps said, now handing him a pure diamond! Ben's eyes widened in wonder! "This is enough for you to buy another suitable alien."

"B-But…"

"Make sure to buy a Vulpimancer. They appear dangerous, but they are calmer than most believe. Go back to that shop and you can buy it." Vamps said.

"And what about you?!" Ben asked.

"I will be heading back to my world to fight off Vilgax. He will be returning no doubt to finish off what he started. Once he is defeated, we will be free," Vamps said.

"I wanna help!" Ben said.

"No. It is much too dangerous for a young human such as you." Vamps said. Ben looked at him in worry and placed a gentle hand on Vamps' arm.

"But I don't want you to get hurt Vamps!" Ben pleaded.

"Ben…do not waste your friendhsip or emotion on an alien you barely know." Vamps said softly. "My kind have fed on humans. We are dangerous to your kind and you are dangerous to us. I have not harmed you because you have shown you are different, but that does not mean we can be allies. You must remain here for your own protection." Vamps said.

"But y-y-y-you're different from all the others I have met," Ben said, now sitting down sadly.

"Listen young one. I do not want you to be upset, but you must understand." Vamps said, now making Ben look at him. "You would not survive on my world!"

Ben looked at him and then nodded sadly. "Ok Vamps. I will help you get to the space port."

Vamps nodded and then gently picked up the teen. He flew at maximum speed towards the space port, hoping that his plan would work.

And did it ever! No one asked them any questions because Ben openly held the keys and Vamps pretended to be in a daze.

"No one is saying anything; we're almost there," Vamps whispered.

"Good." Ben said, trying to sound happy, but deep down he was sad. Vamps' eyes looked down and he noticed Ben's miserable expression.

"Ben, do not be so down. You will find another alien. One that is right for you," Vamps said softly.

"I know." Ben said, now noticing that they were at the space ship. "What now?"

"Let me do the rest," Vamps smirked, now turning and letting out a roar, making Ben scream! A lady nearby screamed to the heavens and began swinging her purse at him!

"MAD ALIEN! MAD ALIEN!" She hollered. Vamps smirked and got down on all fours.

"I vant vour bloooooooooood!" he laughed evilly, making her scream and run. Vamps then gently bit another lady on the leg as he ran past her and she screamed too!

"HE BIT ME! CALL THE DOCTOR CALL THE DOCTOR!" She screamed. Soon the entire room was in a panic and aliens and people were running around in a confusion!

Ben stood back and held his laughter as everyone was screaming and bumping into each other. He then heard a whistle and looked up. Vamps smiled at him and then nodded his goodbye. Ben sadly waved and then saw the Vladat disappear into a large space-ship.

"Bye Vamps," Ben whispered sadly, now making his way back to his home. But then something was calling him…something he couldn't describe. "W-What?"

Ben turned, but no one was there. But he felt like someone was calling his name and that he needed to do something important. Ben turned back and saw the ship and all of the passengers; he then turned back in the direction of his home. He knew what was calling him. It was the voice of adventure!

"There is nothing for me here! I have no home! I have no friends or family!" Ben said outloud. He then faced the ship once more! "I'm going with Vamps!"

And with that, Ben clutched the diamond to his chest and hid among the things that were to be put on the ship! Once inside the barrel, he giggled to himself. This would be an adventure of a lifetime.

Once on board…

Ben opened his eyes in a daze. He must have fallen asleep since he had been hiding for so long.

"W-Where am I? I gotta find Vamps," he whispered, now slowly opening the top of his barrel. He saw many large alien men walking around and cleaning the area. He was in the basement of the ship. And even worse? He was starved. "I need food." He said weakly.

Ben had not eaten for a few hours and he was feeling beyond exhausted. But he needed to find Vamps before anything. He slowly crawled out of the barrel and stumbled around the basement, but kept quiet to prevent anyone from hearing him. He found a large cage to hide behind and was about to fall asleep once more when he smelled something absolutely delicious!

"What is that?!" he said in glee. He then spotted a man in the upper deck window passing out food to other alien guests. Ben smiled and snuck up the stairs to the window! What luck! He was right by the kitchen! Ben happily snuck in and looked around for something to eat! But just as he saw something that appeared like bread, someone snatched him by his shirt! It was the alien cook! He rambled and hissed something in a language that Ben couldn't understand and held a knife up to Ben's face!

"GAH! STOP! DON'T HURT ME!" Ben pleaded. The alien cook only smirked and licked his lips, making Ben cry out again in horror. But the cook then looked behind Ben and his eyes popped open in horror. Ben then heard a deep voice behind him say something in the alien's language and soon Ben was dropped to the floor and the alien cook took seven steps back and ran out. Before Ben could say anything else, he felt a clawed and firm hand on his shoulder.

"Ben." The voice said coolly. Ben turned and saw Vamps looking down at him and he was not happy. "What in the galaxy are you doing here?"

"I came to…uh…help." Ben said sheepishly. Vamps' pinched the bridge of his mask and then his eyes glowed in anger.

"You knew that you were not supposed to be here. You've put yourself in unspeakable danger." Vamps said, now helping him stand. "We are too far to take you back to Earth and these aliens will eat you alive if they get the chance." Vamps continued.

"But I couldn't just let you leave!" Ben said.

"Why Ben?! You have all you need on Earth!" Vamps said, now clearly confused. Why was this teenager determined to follow him around the galaxy?!

"You wouldn't understand ok!" Ben said, making Vamps look at him hard. "Listen, if I die out here I die! I just don't want you to leave!"

Vamps was quiet and stared hard at Ben. He knew there was so much to Ben's story that he didn't know, but now was not the time to ask. And in plus, that would only matter if he truly cared and he didn't care for this teen. Nope. Not at all. He only had one mission and that was to bring peace to his planet!

After a few moments, Vamps placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I appreciate your bravery Ben. But you will be responsible for your own safety. I will not be able to look after you out here. It is every alien for himself. I did not tell you that I am the ruler of my planet." Vamps said.

"RULER?! LIKE KING!" Ben blurted out.

"HUSH! Not so loud Ben, but yes I am! I have to protect my planet and restore it. That is why I cannot worry about your well-being. On my planet, you will be on your own." Vamps warned. Ben nodded and Vamps arched an eyebrow.

"Alright then…" Vamps said, now pointing to the room for the emergency escape pods. "We will be taking these and…."

Suddenly, the entire ship began to shake and everyone began to scream and run!

"Oh great! What now?!" Ben said, now standing next to Vamps. But as Ben turned to the window, he screamed and pointed a shaky and panicked finger!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed. Vamps calmly turned and his eyes widened in surprise. A big red eye was looking at them through the window.

"King Vamps! I have come to help you!" a deep voice rumbled.

"Well, well…Kusto the To'kustar," Vamps said coolly.

"Oh now is that anyway to treat your rescuer?" The To'Kustar said lowly, but in an amused tone.

"Who sent you?" Vamps asked.

"Lord Transyl." Came the reply. Then the eye darted over to Ben. "And who are you human?"

No response. Ben just looked in terror.

"Now whatever is the matter? Cat got your toooooooooooooooongue?" And with that word, he used his large tongue to push through and burst through the glass and literally push Ben over and smash the escape pods! Ben screamed in pure horror once more and fainted!

"Kusto! Enough!" Vamps said, now punching his tongue and making him retract it.

"What? I only greeted him," Kusto smirked evilly. Vamps ignored him and picked up the teen.

"You've done enough. Now that you've destroyed the escape pods in here, how will we make it to the planet?" Vamps asked.

"I am the escape pod. You can breathe out here, but naturally the human can't." Kusto smirked. "You're not going to take him with us are you?"

Vamps was about to reply, but Ben slowly stirred. When his vision stopped swimming and his eyes focused on the dark purple, smirking To'kustar he yelled again. Vamps then clapped a hand on his mouth!

"Be calm Ben!" Vamps commanded sternly. But his hearing perked up when he saw that a hoard of people were heading to the kitchen due to the commotion! "Wonderful. We were trying to avoid a big scene and now you both have ruined that." Vamps snapped.

"I'm ready to fly you back to the planet." Kusto smiled, pointing to his shoulder. "But the human cannot come because he can't breathe out here!

Vamps then looked at Ben and Ben looked at him in concern. Was Vamps going to leave him there? Vamps then turned to Kusto.

"Meet me at the north entrance." Vamps said, now quickly picking Ben up and flying over the aliens' heads as they pointed and ran after them!

"Look! It's the King of Anur Transyl!"

"Vamps is alive!"

"King Vamps! King Vamps!"

Vamps ignored them and quickly got to the entrance and stuffed Ben in an escape pod and started putting in coordinates. Ben saw him typing and moving so fast he couldn't keep up.

"W-What is happening?" Ben asked, very concerned.

"This escape pod is too weak to send you to Earth so I'm programming it to take you to my planet," Vamps said, not even turning around. Ben nodded and was about to touch a flashing button when a clawed hand grabbed his.

"OW!" Ben huffed.

"And don't touch anything." Vamps warned, now looking at him eye to eye. "You are safe in here so do not mess with anything."

"Vamps," Ben started. But Vamps noticed the large crowd gathering their way!

"We will speak later. In the meantime…" Vamps smirked. "Enjoy the ride…."

Before Ben could say another word, the pod went off at super speed towards the planet. Anur Transyl.

Vamps watched and then saw Kusto fly up to him.

"Ready young king?" Kusto purred lowly.

"Yes," Vamps replied, now getting on his shoulder. But as they flew out a bit further into space and they were away, Vamps was snatched off of Kusto's shoulder and squeezed HARD!

"GAAAAAAH! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS KUSTO?!" Vamps snarled.

"Let's just say that I was hired…" Kusto winked evilly.

"Hired?! For what?!" Vamps hissed.

"To ensure that the king lived a nice, short…life…" Kusto chuckled, now squeezing harder and making Vamps cry out in pain!

Meanwhile, Ben's ship was close by when he heard the cry! He turned and looked out the window and let out a yell in horror!

"Vamps! He's in trouble!" Ben said, now grabbing the wheel and shakily making the ship turn around! He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew he had to do something to help Vamps! Ben made the ship go as fast as he could and he closed his eyes! He was going to ram Kusto in his back!

Meanwhile, Kusto heard something behind him, but the moment he turned he roared in pain! Ben rammed him right in the side of his face!

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU ON THIS SPOT!" Kusto roared as he felt a deep gash on his face. Meanwhile, Ben was half conscious because he just rammed an alien monster at super speed! But Vamps used his telekinesis to break free and grab onto Kusto's fin! Kusto looked up in horror and saw Vamps look down at him with a terrible grin.

"You tell Lord Transyl next time you see him…long live the king!" and with those words, Vamps bit hard into Kusto's fin and tore off a large chunk of flesh, making the monster roar and go stiff! Biting a To'kustar's fin made them temporarily paralyzed!

"This…isn't…over," Kusto said between clenched teeth as he floated down to a deserted planet.

Vamps just coldly stared at him and then quickly flew over to Ben. He saw that Ben was unconscious and his arm and leg was badly sprained. Vamps knew that Ben needed help immediately and so he used his telekinesis power to hold the ship together and steer it towards the Anur Transyl. A planet that was still 10 hours away.

Would his power last?

Vamps wasn't sure, but he had to try. Ben just tried to save him and he risked his life. Now Vamps was determined to save his. But if Vamps didn't make it and used up all of his power to save Ben and send Ben to his planet? Well….at least he knew that Whampire would be a good and strong king.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh my!**


	6. Chapter 6

Vamps was losing consciousness fast, but he knew that he had to keep pressing. He saw that he still had a few hours to go and the planet was still very far away. He began sweating and noticed that Ben was bleeding even more from his wounds.

"Drat!" Vamps said angrily, now using his telekinesis to pull Ben to his chest as he tried to stop the bleeding from his head wound. Vamps knew that if Ben didn't find help soon, he wouldn't make it. Vamps then closed his eyes and focused. Since he was in the same atmosphere of the planet, he was going to try and reach out to Whampire.

"Whampire…can you hear me?" Vamps said telepathically.

Meanwhile, Whampire was watching the stars from his balcony when he heard Vamps in his mind. Tears of joy sprung to his eyes because he had been trying to reach Vamps for months, but there was no response.

"VAMPS! VAMPS YES I HEAR YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Whampire said back, now looking frantically at the sky.

"Be calm my brother. I have missed you too. But we have an issue. I have a human with me and he needs our help. He helped me escape Kusto." Vamps said, now sweating more because his energy was fading.

"KUSTO?! That traitor! I was told he was sent to bring you back here!" Whampire replied.

"You must meet me at these coordinates and fast! But do not be suspicious. Lord Transyl had something to do with Kusto's actions and I mean to get to the bottom of it!" Vamps said. "And hurry! The human is dying as we speak!"

"You keep mentioning the human Vamps. Could it be you have changed towards them?" Whampire asked, now grabbing his items and heading out, but keeping the bond communication going.

"No. I am simply saving his life because he helped me fight Kusto." Vamps panted out telepathically.

"Vamps…your heartbeat is slowing down. What is going on?!" Whampire said, now running outside and trying to sneakily get past a few guards and into the space-ship yard.

"I-I am low on power Whampire. I have been powering this ship for almost 8 hours and…"

"8 hours?! Vamps you could die if you go for even another minute!" Whampire screamed in horror, now terribly concerned. A Vladat had power, but they also had limits and Vamps was beyond his limit. Vamps was losing consciousness too, but he had to make it.

"Whampire…hurry…" and with those words, the bond ended. Whampire's eyes widened in horror. He then jumped into the ship and took off at light speed!

30 minutes later…

Whampire put the ship into hyper-speed and saw a broken space pod right on the edge of a dead star. Whampire quickly pulled his ship alongside it and saw Vamps weakly standing and holding Ben to his chest to stop the bleeding. Once Vamps saw Whampire, he grinned weakly and the green glow disappeared from the ship, indicating that Vamps' telekinesis stopped.

"Whampire…you're here." Vamps said lowly, now wrapping his arms around Whampire and passing Ben to him. "Take him…quickly. His name is Ben."

"Vamps come on…get in!" Whampire said, now placing Ben down and helping his brother. But the minute Vamps almost got in, they heard a roar behind them. They turned and saw Kusto flying their way and fast! Vamps' eyes narrowed and he pushed Whampire in the pod quickly.

"Get Ben to our planet! Now! I will hold off Kusto!" Vamps said.

"No! You will die Vamps! I can't lose you again!" Whampire pleaded.

"Whampire, be strong for me. Ben is in this condition because he tried to save me…now I have to save his life," Vamps said, now gently pressing his forehead against Whampire's. "If I do not return Whampire…long, live the king…" Vamps said, planting a brotherly kiss on his forehead and then quickly flying back towards Kusto.

"YOU?! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Kusto roared, now swinging at Vamps.

"Come and fight monster!" Vamps called back, now fighting him with literally the little power he had left.

"Vamps!" Whampire called out helplessly. Both brothers locked eyes for a brief moment and Vamps pointed in the direction of their planet.

"Go!" Vamps yelled, now barely dodging a hit from Kusto.

Whampire slammed his fist hard against the deck of the space pod and headed back to their planet. Whampire felt his heart drop and he began crying when he felt the brother bond weakening and weakening.

"He's going to die if he doesn't get out of there," Whampire said, now approaching the planet at hyper speed.

Once back on the planet, Whampire took Ben inside and immediately began bandaging him up and having the castle physician see to him.

"Will the human make it?" Whampire asked, staring at Ben.

"I believe so. Whoever was taking care of him before stopped the bleeding; it saved him for sure," the physician said. Whampire nodded and walked over to the window to try the brotherly bond again. But his eyes widened in horror and terror. There was not only no response, but the bond was non-existent. When the bond was in that state, it meant only one thing…

"Vamps…no," Whampire said in horror, now running out and staring hard at the sky. He tried the bond again, but no response. Whampire then let out a pained cry and screamed as loud as he could. Vamps was gone.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I know…this part is sad. :(**

 **newbienovelistRD: Yes, very sad...poor Vamps :(**

 **Also, when you have the time, I'd like to chat with you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ben slowly woke up and saw Whampire's stressed and tear-stained face. At first startled, Ben was calmed by the gentle, clawed hand on his head.

"Be calm young Ben. I am Whampire. I am…was…Vamps' brother," Whampire said sadly.

"W-Was?" Ben asked.

"Ben…Vamps is gone. Kusto returned and attacked us. Vamps stayed behind to protect us and make sure Kusto didn't harm us. He stayed to fight him even though he was injured," Whampire said, trying not to shed a tear.

"W-WHAT?! H-How?!" Ben said, now looking around frantically.

"Remain calm," Whampire said, now gently pressing him down.

"No you don't understand! He died because I was too weak to help fight that monster that attacked us! If I wasn't out cold, this wouldn't have happened," Ben snapped, now looking around angrily.

"That's not how he put it…" Whampire smiled gently. Ben looked at him in confusion. "Ben…Vamps told me how you bravely fought against Kusto."

Ben sadly looked away. "No…he did the rescuing. I was just a coward that blacked out at the last minute."

"Ben…" Whampire started.

"Is Vamps dead?!" Ben said in horror, now turning back to him.

Silence.

"Whampire…please tell me! Is Vamps really dead?!" Ben pleaded, now seeing the bloodshot eyes of this alien, despite the fact that his eyes are green.

"Ben yes! His energy signature is gone and our brotherly bond stopped altogether! I can't feel him anymore and he's…he's…gone," Whampire said, now turning and angrily punching a wall.

Ben sadly hung his head and ran a hand through his hair. This adventure was getting to a terrible start. Ben then flopped back on his bed and let tears run down the sides of his face. His first alien friend and ally was gone.

Whampire glanced over and saw the frustrated teen. He smiled a small smile and eased over to him.

"Ben…it will be alright." Whampire said gently.

"No it won't," Ben said, turning over and facing the wall. Whampire sadly hung his head and headed back to his room. He needed to figure out what to do because from the looks of it….he was now king.

The next morning…

Whampire helped Ben up to his room and sat the injured teen on his bed. He wanted to discuss their plan.

"Listen to me. You are in terrible danger here. I have overheard that Vilgax is heading back this way and he has a powerful device in his possession. It is called the Omnitrix." Whampire said.

"What is that?" Ben asked.

"It's a powerful device that can cause an alien to transform into other alien forms with simply a small string of DNA. It was created by a powerful inventor named Azmuth. Well, we heard that it was stolen at some point during the war and Vilgax has used it and its' power to increase his strength ten-fold. He has destroyed half of the galaxy or taken it prisoner and now he is coming back this way." Whampire said, now standing and pacing in worry.

"H-He's coming back," Ben said in worry.

"Yes. He is coming to finish what he started." Whampire said. "And to make matters worse, our planet is also under the rule of Lord Transyl."

"Who is that?" Ben asked. He was already frightened and it kept getting worse. Before Whampire could answer, there was knock. Whampire's eyes narrowed as Lord Transyl came walking through and gave him an evil smirk.

"Why Whampire…have you gotten into the habit of acquiring pets?" he sneered.

"I'm no one's pet!" Ben huffed.

"Well, well…if it isn't the little human from the pet shop." Lord Transyl chuckled. "You were the one who wanted to buy Vamps so badly. He must have been impressed with you to bring you here."

"He didn't bring me here. Whampire did," Ben said sadly.

"Oh? So where is our king?" Lord Transyl asked, feigning worry.

"We do not know. I am going to send some scouts out to search for him." Whampire said coldly.

"Oh dear. Well if he was in a battle with a To'Kustar, there is probably nothing left of him. Our poor king." Lord Transyl said lowly. Ben was about to say something but Whampire motioned for him to be quiet.

"Yes. Well then…if you wouldn't mind Lord Transyl, I would like to take some time to speak with Ben." Whampire said.

"But of course. But please join me in a few minutes in the conference room Whampire. We need to discuss battle plans. Vilgax was seen only two days away." Lord Transyl said, now closing the door and heading downstairs. Ben was about to say something, but Whampire still motioned silence. He then spoke in a louder voice.

"Ben, come with me. I wish to show you something." Whampire said, now gently picking him up and flying him out the window and onto the roof.

"W-Why are we up here?" Ben asked.

"Because Ben…Lord Transyl has eyes and ears in the entire castle. Ben, you can already see that Transyl is a snake. If Vamps is truly dead, he is the cause of the murder." Whampire growled.

"Yeah, he's creepy. Especially since he said something even more suspicious. How did he know Vamps was fighting a To'Kustar and how was Kusto all the sudden "well" enough to fight again?! Before I blacked out, I saw Vamps bite into his head fin. He should be been paralyzed for at least 24 hours." Ben said.

"How did you know that?" Whampire said, now impressed.

"Before I lost my family, I had a book about aliens and we would all gather together and discuss the different species on family nights." Ben said lowly. Whampire nodded in understanding and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ben…everything is going to be alright. I promise," Whampire said, now helping him towards the inside. "But listen…if Vilgax comes, it will not be pretty. He is very dangerous and is known for taking the leaders of planets and torturing them."

This made Ben flinch and look up at the stars. At that moment, it began to rain and Ben also noticed a large force headed back to the planet. His eyes widened in horror as he saw that it was Kusto! He had returned!

"T-That monster is back!" Ben hissed.

"I know." Whampire growled, but he was shocked as Ben moved forward. "Where are you going?!"

"To get even! He killed Vamps! We are gonna get even!" Ben snarled.

"Ben, Ben get a hold of yourself! Revenge is not the answer!" Whampire said. Ben spun around and faced him angrily.

"How could you say that?! Vamps is gone and the killer is right there! How can you say it's alright?! You're the next king now! You should order his death!" Ben said, tears running down his face as he broke free of Whampire and headed back inside.

"Ben stop! I need you to remain calm and logical about this. We need to focus on destroying Vilgax and our enemies!" Whampire said, following him.

"Kusto is our enemy! I-I should have just stayed on Earth! At least I could have died in peace rather than seeing more people I love die!" Ben said angrily to the ceiling as he threw open the door and headed back to the physician's room. Whampire watched him go and put his head down; he could feel Ben's pain and he was hurting too, but there was nothing more he could do. At least not now.

Later that night…

Ben got up from his bed and heard the rain beating down on the draft and terrible castle. He walked out on the balcony and could see the bricks literally falling off. It was very dangerous but Ben didn't care. Ben walked out and felt the rain beating down on his face, wetting him to the bone, but he didn't care.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. I am always in everyone's way. I was in my parents' way and that's why they didn't' survive the first alien attack and I was in Vamps' way and that's why he's dead too." Ben said, a tear escaping his face. He then felt the balcony under him giving way, but he was alright with it.

Whampire was sitting on his bed when he heard the creaking. He managed to glance out his window and noticed Ben standing and not moving. Eyes widening in horror, he ran out to his balcony and called out in horror.

"BEN! BEN MOVE BACK! YOU'LL FALL!" Whampire pleaded. But Ben just closed his eyes and didn't move.

Ben accepted his fate and just closed his eyes tightly. But just as he felt his portion of the balcony giving way, he felt a hand snatch him back from the edge and pull him back inside the room.

"Whampire," Ben groaned, without turning around. "Why did you save me?!"

"I seem to always be saving your hide young Ben," a voice replied from behind him. Ben froze and his eyes widened. He recognized that voice. He then turned around slowly and saw Vamps smiling at him warmly. "Ben…if I saved you once, that does not mean you can go and put yourself into dan..HEY!"

Vamps didn't get to finish as Ben plowed into him and hugged him tightly around his waist as they fell on the bed. Whampire then flew in and was ready to fight, thinking that it was Transyl that had him. From his balcony, all he saw was a clawed hand that grabbed Ben.

When Whampire saw Vamps, he let out a shout of joy and jumped on Vamps too. Vamps curled his younger brother to him and they did nothing but hug. They then looked over and saw Ben actually crying as he held onto Vamps too. Vamps was more than a friend to Ben…Ben saw him as a brother, but Vamps did not know this. Vladats were not accustomed to this much emotion, but they let Ben release that emotion and pain. Pain that they still did not know everything about. But that could wait…right now, they were letting him release what he needed to.

"WHAT?! H-HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Whampire said in shock.

"YES?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Ben said.

Both of them kept asking him questions over and over again! So much so that Vamps had to cover their mouths.

"Shhh! It's alright you two. Calm down." Vamps cooed. Whampire struggled to get his hand off and so did Ben, but Vamps' grip didn't budge. "I'm not moving until you both are calm. I-I don't even know how I survived. I remember being knocked out and then waking up on a deserted planet. I was supposed to have died, but I just couldn't. Something was telling me to be strong and keep pushing." Vamps said.

Both of them just stared as they felt him remove his hands when he knew they were calm. They noticed his blood-stained side and the scars on his face, but it was miraculous…Vamps wasn't dead! He was alive and right in front of them!

"Brother, I'm just so happy!" Whampire said as tears poured down his face; he then began hugging him again tightly as Vamps hugged him back.

"Easy you two…easy…" Vamps cooed.

"J-Just please don't leave us again Vamps!" Ben pleaded, now burying his head back in his stomach and crying hard! So hard that both Vladats were startled. Vamps could only gently pet his back and soon Ben cried himself to sleep.

"I can take him to his room." Whampire offered.

"No…that is unnecessary brother. I will do it," Vamps said, now gently picking Ben up and gently pulling Whampire's arm. "You are cold Whampire. We will all rest in my private quarters on the bed. It is the warmest room in this castle. And at dawn, we will discuss our plans."

"And what deadly plans do you have in mind?" Whampire grinned.

"Plans that will wipe out both of those traitors…Lord Transyl and Kusto. When we get rid of them, we can focus on Vilgax." Vamps said.

Whampire nodded and followed his brother to his room where they could all use a goodnight rest. Because tomorrow was going to definitely be an adventure.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Vamps is back! You guys know he's as tough as nails! ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Right on! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Ben woke up and noticed that Whampire and Vamps were already speaking to someone. The problem? It appeared that they were talking to themselves; there appeared to be no other alien in the room. Ben craned his neck over, but still saw no one.

"Who are they talking to?" Ben whispered. But he smirked as both brothers, who had great hearing, turned and looked at him. Both gave him a warm grin and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling young Ben?" Whampire asked.

"I'm alright. Thanks Whampire," Ben smiled. Vamps then walked over and felt his forehead.

"You still have a small fever," Vamps said, making Whampire and Ben arch an eyebrow.

"My my…does the King of Anur Transyl care about a young human?" a voice said. Vamps stepped back and crossed his arms.

"I only care about his well-being and nothing more." Vamps huffed, turning away. Ben's shoulders slouched a bit, but Whampire placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ben, do not be so down. It appears that you have indeed changed Vamps." Whampire smiled.

"I don't want to be in his way though," Ben said. He truly looked up to Vamps because Vamps was his hero. But before Ben could say another word, he saw Vamps glance over his shoulder and give him a small smile, indicating that he heard him.

"You are not in my way young Ben." Vamps replied. "But you do need to recover from your battle with Kusto."

"So that is the young one that attacked the To'Kustar?" the same voice from earlier said.

"Yes. He is the one." Vamps replied.

Ben was still confused as he kept hearing different voices, but as Vamps and Whampire moved aside, he saw a small alien looking at him. An alien that looked like a frog and was barely taller than a pencil!

"Well, well…he seems a bit young and a bit weak." The alien said, now coming forward.

"W-Who are you?" Ben said in shock.

"My name is Azmuth. I am a Galvan, young human, and the creator of the Omnitrix." Azmuth said, now looking at Ben even harder. "I have heard you came along to help the brothers with their mission to defeat Vilgax."

"Well, I just wanted to help where I could," Ben said honestly. Azmuth studied Ben hard and then got really close to him. "You are fearful, but you are fearless for your friends. You have strength, but you hide it. You're hiding your true potential."

"I-I-I-I-I'm not hiding anything," Ben said, now scooting back from him.

"You are young human. But no matter. You will rise to the occasion when you need to. Just like Vamps did," Azmuth replied.

"What do you mean?" Whampire asked.

"I am the one who assisted him when he fought Kusto. I helped to clean his wounds and I tricked the large beast into thinking that Vamps was defeated, but Vamps pulled through on his own. He had the determination to live and he refused to die and leave you all to fight alone," Azmuth said.

"You mean he could have died, but he didn't because of his willpower?" Ben asked.

"Correct young Ben. I arrived in enough time to help him escape that monster, but Vamps was determined to come back immediately. That is why his wound is still fresh. He refused to let himself heal completely because he felt you all were still in danger. Which, in truth, you are. We all are." Azmuth said seriously. "Vilgax will be arriving in your part of the galaxy soon. I cannot stay because I need to keep warning the planets nearby."

"We thank you Azmuth for helping Vamps and for warning us. But we do want to know something. How can Vilgax be stopped? With the Omnitrix he is much more powerful." Whampire asked.

"I made the Omnitrix with a temporary lockdown sequence. If I do that, you would only have 20 minutes to get the Omnitrix off of his wrist. That is very dangerous, but we have no other choice." Azmuth said.

The others nodded and then looked at each other. They still had Lord Transyl to worry about as well.

"We have two problems to work through. Lord Transyl still believes I'm dead, but he is a traitor and we cannot depend on his help. We need to get rid of he and Kusto," Vamps said angrily.

"I told you he was not to be trusted!" Whampire said.

"And I am sorry I did not see it sooner Whampire. But I wanted to believe we at least had one ally left in this fight." Vamps said, now frustrated.

"You do have allies out there Vamps. But many of them are afraid and in hiding because of what Vilgax has done to their planets." Azmuth said. "Right now, you all need to get Lord Transyl out of the way in order for you to fight Vilgax."

They nodded and as they continued to talk, Ben felt his stomach rumble. It was no wonder. He hadn't eaten in 24 hours. Whampire turned to him and handed him some kind of fruit from a strange tree that was hanging over the balcony. It looked like a prune, but Ben was starved and bit into it anyway. At first it tasted bitter, but after a second it tasted sweet. Ben ate the fruit quickly and rubbed his stomach in pure happiness. He was starving and for a young teen who barely ate, he ate like he was ten men! Whampire watched him as Azmuth and Vamps discussed the next plan of action. Once Azmuth disappeared, Vamps walked over and chuckled at seeing Ben bite into another piece of fruit that Whampire gave him. Once he was done, Ben stood up and saw Vamps and Whampire eyeing him carefully.

"Ben…tell me the truth. Why did you come?" Whampire asked.

"So that I could help Vamps," Ben replied softly. "Remember? I told you guys that before."

"No…there is more to it than that," Whampire said gently.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Ben replied, now sitting back down. Vamps was curious as well, but gently nudged Whampire to not press it further. Whampire nodded in response and stood up.

"He's almost here Ben. We need you to stay by our sides at all time. You were still asleep when we were discussing the first part of our plan." Whampire said.

"The plan is for us to destroy both of the traitors first. Tonight." Vamps said lowly, making Ben shudder. This was showing Vamps' king side. He was talking about blatant execution of traitors. As Ben opened his mouth to speak, the ground began to shake and suddenly they heard a growl from outside the castle.

"I can smell your scent. I can hear your voices…welcome home King Vamps…" the voice hissed. Ben glanced out and saw Kusto baring his teeth and looking like he wanted to claw the entire castle.

"I'm ready for you monster," Vamps said, now flying out at him at a rapid speed, with Whampire behind him. Ben raced to the broken balcony and noticed Kusto swatting and roaring at both of the Vladats who were definitely taking him down!

"I will destroy you both!" Kusto thundered, now grabbing Whampire in one hand and trying to squeeze the life out of him. Vamps then flew down and was about to bite him once more on his head fin when Kusto swatted him hard out of the sky!

"WHAMPIRE! VAMPS!" Ben screamed, now picking up a brick and throwing it hard at Kusto's head fin. Kusto, feeling the slight impact, swirled his head around and roared at Ben.

"YOU?! You little brat! I'll eat you for dinner!" Kusto snarled, now dropping Whampire hard and reaching out for Ben. Ben screamed and tried to run back, but Kusto grabbed him in his hands and looked down at the trapped teen. "You look delicious…"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a voice thundered. Kusto turned just in time to see Vamps savagely jump on his head fin and he and Whampire began tearing and biting into it the same as before, making him roar and drop Ben.

"BEN!" Vamps screamed, since Ben was falling far to the ground. He dove headfirst and caught him before he hit the rocks below and flew him back up to the broken balcony.

"Stay down!" Vamps commanded, now pushing Ben down. He then flew back out and he and Whampire looked at each other.

"Have you eaten today?" Whampire smirked.

"No. And I am famished," Vamps said, his grin widened. Within seconds, he and Whampire began draining Kusto's energy, making the giant get on his knees.

"You pests…I will destroy you both…"Kusto said angrily, now falling down on his face. Both Vladats smiled in happiness and flew back up to the balcony with Ben.

"He's down for now. And this time…he won't be getting back up for a while…" Vamps said, now facing back to the castle. "Lord Transyl no doubt heard the battle. We need to get rid of him now!"

"Too late…" a voice growled. All three turned and saw Lord Transyl looking at them savagely with his red eyes. "I should have known you were still alive Vamps."

"You traitor. You had this planned all along," Vamps growled, now placing Ben behind him.

"Oh no. I had THIS planned all along," he smirked. And with that, Lord Transyl opened the door more and he turned and allowed Vilgax come into the room.

"Well done Lord Transyl. You have been a great asset to me. You will get exactly what you deserve," Vilgax said, now standing in front of all of the Vladats. Vamps and Whampire stood bravely in front of Ben and stood their ground. Lord Transyl had been working for Vilgax all along and now he had come to finish what he started….destroying their entire planet!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: It has gotten even worse!**


	9. Chapter 9

Vamps and Whampire made a small barrier around Ben to protect him as Vilgax sniffed the air.

"Human…you all have a human here," he smirked, now walking forward.

"Don't come any closer Vilgax," Vamps snarled.

"This young one is under our protection," Whampire said angrily.

"Oh I see. So you are that desperate for allies. Pitiful." He said, now smashing the Omnitrix and becoming a large Tetramand. "Lord Transyl. Bring that human to the throne room!"

And with that he attacked both brothers ferociously. He grabbed Whampire by the neck, but was forced to release him as Vamps gave him a powerful kick to the face!

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Vamps snarled.

"So the king of Anur Transyl can indeed fight," Vilgax smirked evilly, now letting one arm grab Vamps leg and twist it! He was trying to break it!

Vamps cried out in pain, but sent a well-aimed punch to his face. Unfortunately, it was blocked! But Whampire came behind him and gave him a large bite to his shoulder, making him snarl in complete discomfort!

"You bloodthirsty insects!" Vilgax growled. "Before this night is over, I will hang your lifeless corpses on the front of my spaceship!"

"Go ahead and try monster," Vamps whispered dangerously. "For it is you who will not survive this battle!"

And with those words, Vamps lunged at him and the two went toe to toe again! Ben watched in horror as both landed terrible and hard punches on each other. Whampire was also in the midst of the battle too!

"This is terrible! I've got to do something!" Ben said, but at that moment, his eyes widened in horror as Lord Transyl pulled out a device and smirked happily. He pointed it at Vamps, but Ben ran towards him! "VAMPS! LOOK OUT!"

At that moment, Vamps swirled around and both he and Whampire yelled out as they saw Lord Transyl point the device at Ben, who now jumped in front of them! Within seconds, the device let out a terrible laser shock that sent Ben flying into the dark forest behind the castle!

"BEN! Hold on I'm coming!" Vamps yelled in terror, now trying to fly after him.

"BEN!" Whampire panicked, now trying to fly too. But both brothers turned in anger at seeing Transyl use some kind of energy chain that wrapped around their ankles.

"Wonderful Transyl…now that we have the king and prince…let's show this world what will happen when their leaders won't bow to me," Vilgax said lowly, as he transformed back to his normal form and now motioning to take them inside as they were bound with more chains! Vamps looked over his shoulder in worry. He wasn't worried about himself! He was worried about his brother and Ben!

Meanwhile in the forest….

Ben groaned as he slowly woke up from the impact. He touched his chest, expecting a big hole to be there. But surprisingly, there was nothing!

"I-I survived? How?!" Ben whispered.

"Apparently it wasn't time for you to die yet," another voice replied. Ben swirled around and saw Kusto looking at him with a confident smirk, laying on his stomach.

Ben angrily stood up and prepared to defend himself when Kusto let out an amused chuckle.

"Relax human. You all have beaten me. Have you not seen my damaged head fin?" Kusto said, now motioning to his fin. "I will be paralyzed for a few more minutes at this rate. I've already been paralyzed for 2 hours thanks to your bat friends."

"Well you deserved every bit of it! You tried to kill us!" Ben snapped.

"It is nothing personal human. I was paid for my services," Kusto said nonchalantly.

"Well you still deserved all of it! I should really finish you off!" Ben said, now seeing a sharp stick on the ground. He picked it up and walked over to Kusto, who simply watched him. Ben then raised it high above his head, but then he paused. Somehow he couldn't make himself give the finishing blow.

"What is keeping you?" Kusto said. "If revenge is what you want then what is stopping you?"

"B-Because this…this doesn't feel right," Ben said, dripping the stick to the ground and turning his back to him. But he turned around again when he heard Kusto laughing.

"It appears you don't have what it takes to destroy your enemies," Kusto mocked.

"Whatever. At least I have the conscience to try and save a planet, whereas you're only an alien who works for money. I doubt you have any sense of honor at all!" Ben snapped, now weakly trying to make his way back to the castle. Ben felt like his entire body was going to give way but he had to keep going. He felt like Vamps and Whampire were in trouble and he wanted to do his part to save them!

As Ben slowly entered into the courtyard, he saw that Vilgax and Lord Transyl had Vamps and Whampire chained in front of the balcony facing the citizens. They all booed and yelled in fear of what the tyrants would do to their royal leaders, but no one was brave enough to stop them!

"He-He's going to destroy them in front of the entire town!" Ben panicked, now running forward and sneaking up the back stairs to find his way to where they were. But the minute he got up the stairs, there were guards waiting for him!

"Young Ben. You are to come with us," one sneered.

"Yessssss. Lord Vilgax is waiting for you," another one snapped, now reaching for him. Ben ducked down and tried to run back, but they grabbed him roughly by his shirt and drug him to the balcony. Vamps and Whampire's eyes widened when they saw him!

"Ben?! Ben, you're alive!" Whampire said with relief.

"Are you alright?!" Vamps asked, now scanning him for injury.

"I'm fine," Ben replied strongly.

"Well isn't that adorable. And just because they care so much…you will go first human," Vilgax said, now grabbing Ben by his shirt and holding him up so that everyone could see him! The crowd immediately went silent, not sure what was going to happen. "People of Anur Transyl. I am the leader of your planet now. I am going to make an example of your king, prince, and this human on what happens if you cross me!"

He then pressed the Omnitrix and transformed into Feedback and began electrocuting Ben! Ben shouted out in pain and the Vladats tore at their energy chains.

"Let go of him you coward! Fight me instead!" Vamps snarled, now lunging at him and pulling his chain.

"You monster! He's only a boy!" Whampire yelled, now pulling at his chain too.

Ben began sweating, but he gritted his teeth and glanced at the Omnitrix. Out of nowhere a red button began glowing. How the button began glowing he didn't know but something inside of him said to press it and fast! Ben prayed that he wouldn't make matters worse and then he reached down and slapped that button quickly!

Vilgax's eyes widened as he was suddenly transformed into his normal self! He glared at Ben and then tossed him hard on the ground!

"You worthless human! What have you done to it!" he snapped. He then pressed his foot hard against Ben's chest and Ben yelled out in pain!

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Vamps shouted, now lunging and snapping his chain. Whampire did the same. Vilgax spun around and immediately began fighting both brothers while Transyl tried to escape. But before he could get to the door, Ben grabbed the end of his robe!

"He's getting away!" Ben said, now trying to hold on to him. Lord Transyl smirked evilly and swept down and grabbed him by his neck. "I will squeeze the life out of you for your meddling. I should have destroyed you back at the petshop!"

Both Vamps and Whampire turned around, but they were too busy fighting Vilgax to do anything!

"He'll kill him! Vamps do something!" Whampire pleaded.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking!" Vamps said, now barely dodging a blow from Vilgax.

Meanwhile, Ben felt Lord Transyl draining his energy and fast. Ben felt like he wouldn't live through this fight, but at least he would go out knowing he did his best. As Ben's eyes slowly began to close, he heard Transyl yell out in terror as a large hand grabbed both he and Vilgax from the balcony.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Lord Transyl snapped.

"YOU SAID HE WAS OUR ALLY! YOU FOOL! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS TRANSYL!" Vilgax hollered. Both of their yells did not affect Kusto, who currently had them both in his hands.

Whampire quickly ran over to make sure Ben was ok while Vamps looked at Kusto.

"You helped us…why?" Vamps said, now looking at him seriously. Kusto did not reply immediately other than glancing at Ben and then looking at the two in his hands.

"I am repaying a debt to the human. After this, all bets are off. Now what do you want to do with these two?" Kusto said.

Vamps stared at them hard and before he said anything, a light began to shine right beside him. As he looked down, he noticed that Azmuth had returned with a small device.

"We need to throw them into the null void." Azmuth said.

"But Azmuth, we still haven't gotten the Omnitrix back yet!" Vamps said.

"I know. But there is no other way." Azmuth said, now trying to open up the null void with his device.

While he was doing that, Vilgax sent a horrible shock to Kusto's hand, making him drop him!

"He's loose!" Whampire yelled. But the minute Vilgax jumped back up on the balcony, he reached for Azmuth.

"With the creator of the Omnitrix, I will be unstoppable!" he said, now snatching up the Galvan in the blink of an eye. Whampire and Vamps ran towards him, but he held a hand up. "Come any closer and he's history!"

Ben weakly opened his eyes, still weak from Transyl's energy drain. But he noticed a laser spear left by one of the guards. Ben had just a little strength left, but he knew he had to do something or Azmuth would be taken prisoner too. Ben weakly reached over and picked the spear up and aimed it right for Vilgax' shoulder.

"I…have…one…shot," Ben weakly said to himself. And with the very last of his strength, he aimed it right for Vilgax and the titan screamed out in pain! Ben had just severed his arm off! The same arm with the Omnitrix!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, now dropping Azmuth to the ground and screaming in pain. He turned just as Ben blacked out on the ground. "I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"NO!" Azmuth said, now pointing the null void device at him and watching him being drug in!

"THIS ISN'T THE END! I'LL BE BACK AND I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Vilgax swore as he was being drug into the null void! Kusto was about to throw in Lord Transyl, but the evil Vladat tried to use all of his strength to fly away once the titan let go of him!

"Oh no you don't! You're not escaping this Transyl! If I go, so do you!" Vilgax said, now grabbing him by his ankle!

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Lord Transyl panicked.

"Watch me," Vilgax snapped, now pulling him into the null void completely. Within seconds, both were gone!

In the null void…

"Vilgax, you stay away from me," Lord Transyl growled.

"You will die here Transyl for your incompetence." Vilgax said as his arm slowly began to regenerate. "If I didn't steal some regenerating DNA from those other planets, I would be dead by now. You will die by my hand."

"NO!" Transyl yelled, now trying to escape. "It can't end this way! You promised me that I could rule over half the galaxy!"

"WHAT GALAXY?! WE'VE BEEN BANISHED HERE YOU FOOL!" Vilgax said, now lunging at him and chasing him deeper into the null void. Lord Transyl and Vilgax were in the lost dimension with no way to return. And even if there was an escape, it appeared that Lord Transyl would not be coming back out alive.

Back on Anur Transyl…

"Vamps…" Whampire said sadly.

"What is it?" Vamps said, now climbing back up on their broken balcony. His face began to fall as he saw Ben's eyes were closed and he was barely breathing.

"Ben's not waking up." Whampire said in sorrow, now holding Ben to where Vamps and Azmuth could see him.

"No…no…" Vamps said, now getting closer and holding Ben to his chest. "Ben…wake up…"

No response.

"Ben listen to me. You cannot die on me now. You have just helped save the galaxy. You can't die!" Vamps said, now hugging him to his chest in sorrow. Within a few moments, Ben slowly began to stir. He was alive! Both Vladats and Azmuth visibly let out a breath of relief.

"W-What happened?" Ben asked weakly, now slowly glancing around. "D-Did we win?"

"Yes Ben! We've won. Vilgax and Lord Transyl have been defeated!" Whampire smiled happily. But Whampire noticed Vamps' sad expression.

"It is still too dangerous on this planet. Ben needs to return to Earth with his own people," Vamps said.

"B-but Vamps…"

"No buts Whampire…." Vamps said, now picking up the weak teenager. "We will nurse him back to help and send him back to his home. Vamps was visibly injured, but he had no trouble holding Ben and carried him back inside. As he walked away, Whampire shook his head.

"Why won't Vamps give Ben a chance? Ben looks up to him." Whampire sadly stated.

"Because…both of them have experienced great sorrow. What needs to happen now is that both of them need to come clean with their feelings and their pasts," Azmuth said. "Only then can both of them come to an understanding."

Azmuth then walked over to the severed arm of Vilgax and retrieved his Omnitrix. He looked up and smiled. He had a plan for whom it would be given to.

"You know who I am going to choose. Don't you." He said, now speaking to it. The Omnitrix glowed, almost as if it too could understand.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you all think? :) Do not worry. There is more to come.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome, Amiga! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Ben was sitting up in bed eating some fruit. He had been recovering a few days, but he was feeling much better now that those tyrants were gone. As he was about to bite into another piece of fruit, he saw Kusto looking at him through the window.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Ben gasped.

"Good morning young Ben," Kusto said lowly.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Ben gasped out. "Are you here to finish me off?!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Kusto said, rolling his large red eyes. "I am a large and mutated To'Kustar. Don't you think I could have already eaten you if I wanted to?"

"Good point," Ben said, now putting down the fruit and looking at him. "So why are you here?"

"To say that I repaid my debt to you. You spared me in the forest so I spared yours in the battle. Now we are even," Kusto said, now turning to leave.

"W-Wait!" Ben said, making the giant turn and look at him.

"What is it human?"

"Why don't you stay here with us?" Ben asked.

"Ben…" Kusto said with a small smirk. "I may have saved you once, but that does not mean that we are allies or friends."

Ben gave him a frustrated look. "You don't have to pretend to be so tough all the time! Just stay already!" Ben said, now standing and going to the window to look up at him.

Kusto ignored him and began walking away. "Kusto! Stop!" Ben called, now reaching out and touching his arm. The large monster turned and looked at him.

"Leave me be!" he said, now narrowing his eyes. "My work here is done."

And with that, Kusto began walking off into the distance. Ben, for some reason, couldn't help but feel sad. Something about what Kusto did for them touched him. Without Kusto's help, they may not have won!

As Ben sat back down, he saw a bright and shining light appear. Within seconds, Azmuth came from that light.

"Good morning Ben," Azmuth greeted.

"Morning Azmuth," Ben smiled. "I can't believe that that battle is over!"

"Well we must always keep our eyes and ears open. Vilgax is cunning. Who knows what he would do if he ever escaped the null void."

"But he can't escape right?!" Ben asked in horror.

"Not with my device. But if someone opens it again with their own device, then yes he could escape." Azmuth said.

This made Ben run a shaky hand through his hair. Vilgax was bad enough, but if he returned?! He would for sure make sure Ben was dead!

"Do not worry so much Benjamin Tennyson," Azmuth said, noticing Ben's expressions. "For now, we are at peace. But I know that you have considered staying here and never returning to Earth."

"Yes, I want to live here now. There is nothing left for me on Earth," Ben said, now looking out the window into the distance.

"Why Ben? Earth was your home." Azmuth said, now eyeing him carefully.

"It once was." Ben said sadly, now sitting on the bed.

"Why are you so eager to leave and find another home." Azmuth gently prodded.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Ben said.

"Ben. We have to talk about it. Otherwise there would be no reason for them to keep you here. Even now, Vamps is believing that it is much better to send you back to Earth." Azmuth said.

"What?!" Ben said.

"Yes. He is concerned for your safety out here." Azmuth said. "Now tell me why you want to stay on this planet so badly. It is not exactly a tropical atmosphere." And with that, he pointed to the darkness and creepy looking aliens walking down in the town square.

"I know this place is creepy. But this is better than where I was living." Ben said, now sitting down and rubbing a hand down his face. "Azmuth, I watched my parents die in front of me. Aliens invaded our town and home. I wasn't strong enough to stop them. I tried to fight, but I was only 10 at the time so I couldn't do anything. The last thing that I heard from my mother was that everything was going to be alright. But it hasn't been alright!"

"I am sorry young one. It is difficult for one so young to lose his family." Azmuth said.

"And to make matters worse, aliens kept invaded and stealing our stuff until our house was totaled," Ben said, tears forming in his eyes.

"So you've been alone all this time?" Azmuth said.

"Yes." Ben said.

"So what made you connect with Vamps? He is a strong ruler, but he is not considered the family type of alien." Azmuth said. "And if I am not mistaken, he did try to convince you to stay on Earth."

"Yes, but…well…"

"What is it Ben?" he asked, now getting closer.

"He was the first alien I met that showed any kindness to me. True kindness. We had a rough start at first, but he was…nice to me. I was starting to think that maybe he could be…well…"

Azmuth watched as Ben trailed off and looked away. Now he understood. Ben wanted Vamps to be like a father or brother to him. He was looking for a family; one to heal the hurt from the one that he lost. Azmuth said nothing more, but he walked over to Ben and gently touched his leg.

"Benjamin Tennyson. You are a brave human, but you have also dealt with a lot of hurt. Considering all of what you went through, you don't seek power or wealth. Only a family." Azmuth said, now looking into Ben's eyes. "I have to leave now, but I will see you later."

"Ok. Bye Azmuth," Ben said, quietly. Azmuth nodded and disappeared into a ball of light. As Ben watched him disappear, he did not notice that Whampire was listening from outside the balcony. Without saying another word, Whampire flew back and found Vamps in a conference meeting with some of the castle officials. As Whampire flew in, Vamps looked at him in curiosity.

"Whampire? Is something wrong?" Vamps asked.

"When you are done Vamps, I need to speak with you privately." Whampire whispered.

Vamps nodded and continued with the meeting.

An hour later…

Vamps walked into Whampire's room and saw him pondering near the window.

"Whampire? What is it?" he asked.

"Ben." Whampire said, now turning to him. "Vamps, Ben wants to stay here."

"He cannot. It's too dangerous," Vamps said dryly.

"But Vamps, there is something you need to know," Whampire said. "Ben has no family. If anything he lost them in a very terrible way. He had to watch while his own family was killed. I overheard them."

Vamps was silent and he turned to look out the window. Whampire walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Vamps, I know that you are uncertain because of what happened before, but…"

"But nothing Whampire. The young human goes back," Vamps said sternly, now turning and seeing Ben walk and stretch on his own balcony. "He will not survive here and I will not allow another person under my charge to perish."

"Vamps, you did all you could before…" Whampire said.

"I don't want to discuss it Whampire," Vamps said, now turning to where they were eye to eye. Whampire was shorter, but he stood his ground.

"Enough Vamps! You have to stop!" Whampire said angrily, now grabbing his arm.

"No, you need to stop! How dare you even think about bringing another life on this planet after what happened here?!" Vamps snarled, now tearing his arm away.

"Vamps listen to me! Ben is different! He doesn't want to leave here!" Whampire said. "And he's old enough to make his own choices!"

"No he's not! He's basing all of this on emotion, not logical thinking!" Vamps said. "Our species are not meant to live together or coexist!"

"But he needs a family!" Whampire pleaded. "He needs us more than you know!"

"Have you completely lost your mind Whampire?! Do you not remember those same young ones who were brought to this planet and were destroyed because of Vilgax' invasion! Not one of them survived! Have you forgotten that WE were the ones who had to bury each of them to prevent Vilgax from torturing the bodies?! I HAVEN'T!" Vamps roared, now letting his eyes glow red. But Whampire did not move; he flinched under his brother's rage but stayed put!

"I haven't forgotten Vamps! But you need to realize that you are entitled to some happiness too! Especially if someone is practically begging you to be a part of your life!" Whampire said.

"I don't need…" Vamps started, but he was stopped as they both heard the door open and Ben walked in.

"I heard you all from a mile away," Ben chuckled a bit, now walking inside and seeing Vamps look away from him. "Vamps?"

No response.

"Whampire? What's going on?" Ben asked.

"Ben. I was just talking to Vamps about some things." Whampire said.

"I can tell." Ben said softly, now walking up and placing a hand on Vamps' shoulder. "Hey."

Vamps slowly turned and looked at him.

"Ben Tennyson. I cannot allow you to stay. I'm doing this for your own good." Vamps said, now looking at him in the eye and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Vamps." Ben said softly. "I'm ready to go back when you are."

Vamps nodded and looked out the window. "The next ship will leave at dawn. I will make sure you are on it."

Ben nodded and then turned to leave. Whampire stared at Vamps and then shook his head.

"You are making a mistake, Vamps," Whampire said, now walking out the door. "Both of you are by allowing this to happen."

Vamps simply turned and flew out the window. He did not think he was making a mistake at all. It was for the best for everyone.

Well...it appears Ben is going home.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben walked in silence as the brothers walked him to the spaceship. He knew that this was definitely against all he wanted, but he had no choice.

"Please…don't make me do this," he whispered to himself. He was secretly hoping that Vamps and Whampire would have an epiphany and see that this was all a mistake! But sadly…that moment didn't come. Ben saw the old and dilapidated spaceship doors open with a creak that made his skin crawl. As the aliens began to walk on one by one, Ben turned to them one more time.

"Please don't do this!" Ben pleaded, now looking at them. "I want to stay! I promise I can take care of myself!"

"Ben," Whampire said sadly.

"My word is final," Vamps said coolly, now turning and looking the other way. Ben drooped his head and turned to walk onto the ship. "And I will be following up with the space center to ensure that you made it back safely."

Ben turned and nodded to him, but then felt that something was still in his pocket. As he pulled it out, he noticed that he still had the keys to the collar around Vamps' neck. Ben smiled and turned around one last time!

"Vamps!"

Both brothers, who were currently walking away, turned around. Ben held up the keys and Vamps' eyes widened. "Ben! Give me those!"

"Nope! They are a reminder of you! If you want them, you have to let me stay," Ben smiled, now trying to hide the tears in his eyes as he ran into the spaceship. Vamps smirked and put his hands on his hips in amusement. Even though there were other ways to get the collar off, the keys were the easiest way.

"That kid. He's such an interesting human," Vamps smiled, making Whampire look at him.

"Vamps…you know that you also want him to stay." Whampire said. But Vamps brushed him off as he turned to walk back to the castle.

"Life goes on Whampire. Ben will be fine once he is home," Vamps said, not even glancing back.

But Whampire only shook his head. He was hoping that Vamps would not abandon the young boy like this but Vamps was not going to listen.

The next morning…

"Now that we have gotten rid of those tyrants, we can rebuild our homes," Vamps said to the council.

"Where do we begin? His tyranny spread over the entire galaxy?!" one council member said.

"Let's start on the planets that were the closest to his home. He obliterated those first," Vamps said.

"How many ships do we need?" one asked.

"Let's start with 2 thousand. If we all spread out, the sooner we will be to our goals of rebuilding our homes," Vamps said, now glancing out and seeing the broken and horrible streets.

Everyone in the council nodded and voiced their agreements. Whampire nodded too. He was so happy that his brother was back and Lord Transyl was finally gone.

"Now, I…" a council member started, but he was cut off when there was suddenly a flash of light. Within a few moments, Azmuth appeared and he had a very aggravated look on his face.

"Azmuth?!" Vamps said.

"What on Earth?!" Whampire gasped.

"King Vamps and Prince Whampire. We have a grave emergency." Azmuth said.

"What is it?" Vamps asked, now getting a terrible feeling.

"There has been a break in on my planet and in my lab. The thieves had no idea what they were doing because they just randomly grabbed items off the shelves." Azmuth said, still remaining calm but still very upset. "I am glad I have kept the Omnitrix and null void devices or else they too could have been stolen."

"That is a relief," Whampire said, now breathing out.

"But there was one more device that is missing." Azmuth said gravely. "There was one more device that could also be used to access the null void in case one every got destroyed. The thieves too it."

"Y-You mean…?!" Whampire gasped.

"Yes. That device could be used to open the null void." Azmuth said, making the entire room gasp.

"I-Isn't that where you…you sent…" a council member panicked.

"Yes. That is where I sent Vilgax. If we don't find that device he could return!" Azmuth replied lowly. That sent the entire room into an uproar and everyone began panicking an wailing, unsure of what to do!

"Everyone remain calm! We need to find the device!" Vamps thundered out, to calm everyone down.

"But how?!" One asked.

"We have no idea where the thieves went!" Another said in fear.

"I know where they are." Azmuth said. "I have tracking devices on all of my creations. But there is something you must know and you must act fast!"

"What is it?" Vamps asked, now getting closer to the Galvan.

"Vamps. The device has been located on the planet Earth." Azmuth said, making the entire room go quiet.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think is going to happen guys?!**


	12. Chapter 12

Vamps stood up and his eyes widened in horror. The device was back on Earth and that was exactly where Ben was sent!

"Whampire! Get to the space ship! We leave now!" Vamps said.

"You can't leave! Who will rule the planet?!" A council member whined.

"I will keep my guards here to ensure no one has any tyrannical ideas," Azmuth said, now summoning two very large Appoplexians who appeared in a frustrated mood. "You all are to do what they say until we return."

The council members gulped and stood back as the Appoplexians grinned mischievous grins. They had the task of ruling the planet until they returned.

Azmuth smirked and then looked back to the brothers. "Come! You need to go immediately! The entire planet of Earth is in grave danger.

Meanwhile…

Ben was pushed out of the ship by a rough guard. "Get on there!" he snarled, now almost making Ben stumble.

"Gosh, I'm going!" Ben snapped, now pulling his jacket up on his shoulders. He then glanced around and shook his head sadly. He was back in the same space port where it all began and he wanted nothing more than to return with Vamps and Whampire. "Well…I'm home."

And with that, he began looking around the area as he began the long trek home. He glanced at the old rusted and broken buildings and wanted nothing more than to just get back to the ruins he called home. As he was walking home, he noticed a strange red light that glowed in the distance and screams being heard! Ben had a bad feeling that something terrible was about to happen! But before he could say anymore, many people and aliens alike ran past screaming and shouting!

"RUN! RUN!" An alien hollered.

"What is it?! What's going on?!" Ben asked, now grabbing him by his shirt and making him stop running.

"It's him! It's him!" the alien screamed.

"WHO?!" Ben said, now losing his patience.

"Ben…Tennyson," a voice hissed through the wind. Ben's eyes widened and he turned around slowly in pure horror. He then let out a scream in terror as Vilgax was standing there, beaten and bruised, but ready to kill him nonetheless!

"Y-you?!" Ben squeaked out, now feeling sweat falling down his face.

"Surprised? Thanks to those pathetic and idiotic humans, they didn't even know what kind of device they had. I barely escaped before the lock timed out," Vilgax said, now dragging out a sword. "You will make a nice decoration for my kingdom Ben."

"S-Stay away from me! And where's Transyl?!" Ben said, now even more worried that the Vladat had escaped too.

Vilgax only gave an evil smile and continued to walk forward. "He's no longer anyone's concern." And with that, he advanced quickly and almost sliced Ben in two if he didn't duck!

Ben screamed in horror and tried to run as fast as he could until he felt the back of his shirt being grabbed.

"GET OFF ME!" Ben screamed, now wailing for help! Vilgax's eyes only narrowed as he raised his sword for the final blow.

"You little rat," he growled, but before could he was slammed hard in the face and Ben was caught as he went flying through the air. Once his vision stopped swimming, Ben saw that Vamps was savagely beating at Vilgax with all his might!

"Whampire! Get Ben to safety!" Vamps said, now pulling and tearing off a few of Vilgax's tentacles!

"Well, well…the king has returned! I will tear you apart with my bare hands!" Vilgax snapped, now grabbing Vamps by the throat, but Vamps did another well-aimed kick to his face.

"You should have stayed where you were monster!" Vamps snarled, now savagely clawing at him. Whampire and Ben stared in shock from the safety of the roof.

"I have never seen Vamps this dangerous in battle. He's almost another person!" Whampire said.

But Vilgax was definitely holding his own as well. He was not known as the terror of the galaxy for nothing! He suddenly spied a rusty old spear on the ground and hurled it in their direction. Whampire caught it but what he didn't see was as he was deflecting the spear, Vilgax shot a laser beam at Ben at the same time!

"WHAMPIRE! BEN! MOVE!" Vamps screamed, now flying at super speed and covering both of them with his own body. He screamed in pain as his back was almost fried to a crisp!

"VAMPS! VILGAX YOU COWARD!" Whampire screamed, now trying to fight Vilgax and punch the living daylights out of him.

Ben looked down and saw Vamps was badly injured and his back was badly scarred. Vamps was breathing heavily and he could barely stay conscious.

"B-ben," he gasped out. "Run. Get out of here."

"NO! I'm not leaving you here!" Ben said, now feeling tears run down his face as he saw Vamps weakly place a hand on his shoulder.

"B-Ben. I don't want you to die. Please run…" Vamps breathed out weakly. Before Ben could say anything else, he saw a bright light appear and Azmuth came forward.

"Vamps is very weak. I need to GAH!" Azmuth yelled as he was almost stomped on by Vilgax who threw a battered and beaten Whampire next to them.

"Perfect. If it isn't the creator of the Omnitrix. Give it to me!" Vilgax snarled now grabbing the Galvan and raising him up.

"No! You…can't have it!" He gasped out, now feeling Vilgax begin to squeeze him!

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Ben screamed, now making both Vladats, Vilgax, and Azmuth turn and look at him! Ben then quickly grabbed a pole and then lunged at Vilgax and hit him upside the head with it. Vilgax snarled and threw him hard on the ground, but Ben quickly crawled in front of Vamps and Whampire. "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Miserable little creature. Pity you won't live through this," Vilgax laughed out, now about to step on Ben since he was trying to protect the Vladats!

"BEN MOVE!" Azmuth pleaded.

"No! I won't let this creep take away anyone else! If you do anything Vilgax you have to go through me!" Ben said, now bravely looking at him.

"Well then…because you have a good heart…the Galvan goes first!" Vilgax growled, now squeezing Azmuth harder, making him choke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben screamed, now about to lunge when suddenly he felt something grasp onto his wrist. He looked down and saw Vamps had moved. He had been hiding the Omnitrix all along and the Omnitrix latched itself onto his wrist! Vamps smiled at him knowingly and nodded.

"Go Ben!"

"B-But I don't know what to do with it?!" Ben panicked, but he gasped as the Omnitrix began lighting up and turning on its own and it landed on a large beast. It resembled a being with a large horn. Vamps saw it was a To'Kustar and within a second slammed it down! Ben then began shifting and soon became a giant To'Kustar!

"NO! NO! THE OMNITRIX!" Vilgax screamed out, now throwing Azmuth. But Whampire made sure to catch the small Galvan to prevent him from slamming against the rocks below. Ben was partially terrified of his new form, but he eyed Vilgax in anger and picked him up and began squeezing him.

"Now you know what it feels like to be almost squeezed to be death! I should kill you for what you did!" Ben said lowly. "I should kill you for killing my parents and for destroying the galaxy and for almost destroying the world!"

Ben had angry tears rolling down his cheeks and squeezed the tyrant harder, making him cry out. But after a second he stopped.

"Azmuth. Please open the null void and destroy the other devices except one so that no one can ever access this again unless it's you!" Ben said angrily, now looking at Azmuth.

Azmuth nodded and pressed a button that also opened the null void. Vilgax began to squirm angrily, knowing that this could be the last time he saw civilization.

"You all will never get rid of me. I will always find a way back!" Vilgax snarled.

"This is the end for you Vilgax," Ben said angrily. "If you ever come back, you will answer to me! I no longer fear you or people like you! People like you should fear people like us!"

And with that, Ben angrily threw Vilgax into the null void but did it fast to prevent the other aliens and criminals from coming out!

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN TENNNNNNNYSON!" Vilgax screamed as he was thrown into the null void and never to be seen again. Within seconds the portal shut!

For the next few seconds, it was pure quiet. No one said a word until Azmuth broke the silence.

"Well done Ben." He said, now walking up to Ben as the Omnitrix timed out.

"I-I didn't really do anything," Ben said. "I just wanted to help."

"Stop that talk young one." Azmuth said. "You did a lot more than you know."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. You protected us all Ben and your bravery was beyond admirable." Vamps said, now standing and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"And you deserve to be hailed a hero on our planet." Whampire said, now nudging Vamps. "Doesn't he Vamps?"

"But of course! Ben, please do us the honors of coming back to our world for a celebration?" Vamps grinned.

"R-Really?" Ben smiled hopefully. "I get to come back!"

"Of course! I mean but only for the celebration." Vamps said in slight warning. Ben's shoulders dropped as Vamps then turned to speak with Azmuth. But Ben turned as he felt a warm hand on his back.

"Do not worry Ben. I would make sure you have all of your belongings and everything you need." Whampire grinned.

"Why Whampire? He said I would have to come back after the celebration." Ben said sadly.

"I know I know." Whampire said, but the prince of Vladats was trying to have a glimmer of hope in his heart. He hoped that by Ben going back to their planet, this would cause Vamps to settle some things in his own heart and mind.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all are enjoying it!**


	13. Chapter 13

As Ben went with the brothers for the celebration, he was overwhelmed! Everyone congratulated him on his bravery and all of what he did! It was a truly wonderful night! But he still did not have Vamps' approval to stay, which made him miserable.

"It appears that the young one has taken a liking to you Vamps," one council member said, now seeing Ben sitting next to him. Vamps glanced over and grinned at Ben.

"I suppose the young one is not all bad." He smiled.

"But surely you will not have him stay here will you?!" one of them said. "I mean…a worthless human?!"

"Exactly!" Another voiced.

"Listen. When all is done, he will be going back to this home on Earth." Vamps replied lowly. Ben pretended not to overhear this conversation. He was so frustrated that Vamps still did not believe he could take care of himself that he stood up and began to walk out.

"Ben?" Whampire asked, now noticing him leave. But Ben didn't answer and just kept walking. Now concerned, Whampire stood up and followed.

He gently eased past the guests and saw Ben heading towards an escape pod. Eyes widening, he caught up to him and flew in front of him quickly.

"Wait! Hold on a moment; where are you going?!" he said, now blocking his way.

"Back." Ben said, not even making eye contact.

"Back?" Whampire asked.

"Yes. Back to Earth." Ben said quietly. Whampire's face fell in concern.

"Ben. Now that is unnecessary. We do want you to at least finish the celebration." Whampire said.

"No thanks." Ben said quickly.

"Ben…come now." Whampire said, now walking forward to where they were almost eye to eye. "Look at me."

Ben still avoided eye contact and that made Whampire smirk. Within a second, he knelt down and threw Ben over his shoulder and began walking away with him.

"HEY! W-Whampire put me down!" Ben said, gently patting his back to tell him that.

"I do not think so young one. I will carry you like this around the entire throne room if you don't agree to come back inside and join us for the rest of the celebration." Whampire said in a half serious and half playful tone.

"Ok ok!" Ben said, not wanting to be truly embarrassed. Whampire nodded and then put him down.

"You will join us now and we will discuss this later. And just to ensure you don't go anywhere, you will sit by me," Whampire chuckled, now leading Ben back to the chairs and sitting him down. Vamps arched an amused eyebrow as he saw both of them return and Ben looked even more miserable.

"What is happening here? Are you both alright?" Vamps asked, now sipping on his wine.

"Yes. All is well," Whampire said, now looking at Ben, who remained silent.

"Ben?" Vamps asked. No response. "Ben what is going on?"

"Nothing." Ben muttered, now looking away. Vamps' eyes narrowed in frustration and Ben felt his telekinesis force him to the chair even more. "H-Hey!"

"You will remain in that chair for the rest of this night until you decide to speak," Vamps said sternly, now turning and speaking to the other guests. Ben grumbled and continued to squirm but Vamps' power was unmovable.

Later that night as all of the guests left, there were only those three left in the room. Vamps turned and finally let Ben go from the chair. Ben jumped up angrily.

"J-Just leave me alone ok!" Ben snapped. "First you want me to go now you want me to stay in a chair! Don't you realize how much I want you to be my brother! I risked my life because I couldn't see you all die! If you all died I would have wanted to die too!"

Ben then covered his mouth in shock for what he said. Vamps and Whampire's eyes opened slightly at the burst of emotion that just happened! But Ben was beyond embarrassed at this point and took off running from the throne room!

"BEN! BEN STOP!" Vamps called, now standing and following.

"Wait!" Whampire called. Within seconds, both brothers were chasing after the teen. The rain began to pour down and the road was wet and slippery as Ben ran outside and into the night. Now he made a complete fool of himself, he didn't care. At least he got it off his chest.

"I've got to get out of here!" Ben said to himself, now running and trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Ben! Ben where are you?!" Whampire called.

"This isn't humorous! Show yourself now!" Vamps said, now searching for his energy signature. Within a second, he picked it up. "Whampire, this way!"

And with that, both chased after the young teen. They followed his energy to a large tree that was in the castle garden. Ben was at the top and wiping his face in frustration. He just needed some time to think.

"I don't blame them. Who would want a dumb teen like me anyway? I'm practically begging them to accept me," Ben said.

"And what is wrong with wanting to be loved?" A voice said. Ben looked up and saw Whampire was climbing up beside him.

"Whampire?! Why did you follow me?! Wait?! If you're here then…oh no!" Ben gasped. And within a second, something large jumped on his same branch and balanced himself better than a cat. Ben gulped; it was the exact Vladat he was happy but terrified to see.

"Do you know the penalty for running from the king of this planet?" Vamps said lowly, his eyes now glowing red.

Ben began panting and breathing hard! "V-Vamps don't be mad! I was just trying to leave like you wanted!"

"That is not the point here. You left before we could speak! Don't you know why I don't want you here?!" Vamps said angrily. "Ben I don't want you to die! I had to bury children younger than you because of this war; did you really think I wanted you to be a part of that group?! I would never forgive myself if I failed to protect you!"

"You didn't fail! I'm still here!" Ben said, now touching himself. "Look at me!"

"That's not the point!" Vamps hissed.

"Yes it is! I can handle myself!" Ben said.

"You still almost got yourself obliterated back there!" Vamps growled, now coming forward.

"Because I would rather die than let that happen to my loved ones again!" Ben blurted out. Vamps paused and stared at Ben harder than ever.

"Is that your final decision Ben Tennyson. You would rather die defending us than go back to Earth?" Vamps asked, now close enough to where they were eye to eye.

"Yes!" Ben said without pausing. "That is my decision. If you force me to go back, I will only try to return because I care about you guys! I…HEY! HMMMMMMMMPH!"

At that moment, Ben felt a blindfold and muffle over his mouth as he was thrown over Whampire's shoulder again and carried down from the tree.

"Well Ben…if that is your decision…alright then…." Vamps smirked, now motioning for Whampire to carry him back to the castle. "Take him to my private quarters."

Whampire nodded and did as he was told. Ben had no idea what he was getting into.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: My oh my! Vamps has something planned for him but what?!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ben squirmed like a worm as he floated on some kind of floating like device and wiggled to get the gag and blindfold off! Little did he know, he was beginning the initiation. The initiation was to teach anyone the courage they needed for living on a planet sure as Anur Transyl

"Mey! Met me mout mof mis!" Ben said, now wiggling even more. Once he squirmed the blindfold off, he saw that Vamps and Whampire were nowhere to be found. He was floating on a pillow like object in a very large pool and was in a dimly lit room. Gulping a bit, he looked down and saw the water was dark, navy blue and it appeared that large and black looking fish were swimming in it. Ben gasped and jumped back, but then felt something grab his ankle.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben yelled, now turning, but seeing nothing. Ben fell back in the water and was immediately feeling petrified! Once he surfaced, he saw now that bats were flying around his head. But instead of cowering in fear, he grabbed a nearby floating object and swatted them both hard! Both went tumbling in the water. Ben's eyes gasped as the bats began transforming! Whampire came to the surface laughing and holding his head and then he saw Vamps' legs sticking up and flailing. After a moment, Vamps surfaced and wiped his face.

"It appears you are slowly but surely learning bravery Ben. You would need it if you were living here," Whampire said. "But my gosh did you have to hit so hard?!"

"I didn't know you guys were the bats!" Ben said in shock.

"Why you little troublemaker. Granted you didn't know those bats were us, but still…." Vamps smiled evilly, now swimming towards him. Ben swam back in fear and began splashing water at Vamps, but he only continued to come forward, ready to grab him. Ben then began laughing as Vamps went underwater and grabbed his foot.

"W-Whampire help!" Ben laughed, now feeling Vamps gently scraping his claws against his feet under the water.

"I'm afraid I cannot." Whampire smirked, now sitting back. Soon Vamps surfaced and grabbed Ben to his chest.

"You're not going anywhere young one," Vamps chuckled, now wiggling his claws on his stomach, making the teen howl in pure laughter. Ben hadn't laughed this hard in ages. But suddenly Ben remembered something! He felt the keys in his pocket; the same keys from the petshop and to Vamps' collar! He had no idea if they would still work since they were soaked in water, but he wanted to try. He reached in and pressed the button.

"HEY!" Vamps yelped, now getting on his knees and the water was pooling up to his upper chest. "BEN! You still have those keys?! Give them to me or you are asking for it!" He growled without heat.

"Maybe just one more time!" Ben smiled, now pressing it again, effectively dunking Vamps. Now his legs and backside were flailing in the air and Ben couldn't help but laugh. Whampire was laughing too until Ben gasped as he felt a clawed hand grasp his ankle and knock him down under the water too! Ben pouted as Vamps gave him a confident smirk under the water. Once Ben pressed the button they both gasped as they surfaced and Vamps gave a great tug and broke the collar off his neck! Ben was surprised, but Vamps only smirked.

"Now that you've had your fun, I could take it off!" Vamps smirked.

"You could have broken it off all that time?! Why didn't you?!" Ben asked. Vamps only grinned and walked away. Ben was about to ask more, but he yelled as the fish began to get closer to him. The dark, black creepy fish now were swimming right for him. Ben panicked and tried to get out of the water as fast as he could but Vamps swam over quickly and grabbed his legs, pulling him back in.

"H-Help!" Ben pleaded.

"Remain calm Ben; these fish can be dangerous, but you have to show no fear. That is also why you were brought here. You must learn to be brave and courageous despite what happens, especially on this planet." Vamps said, now holding him in a bear hug from behind. "These fish are a main source of food here, but you have to know how to deal with them first."

"Do not be afraid. We are here to help you with your fears." Whampire said, now standing by him.

"B-But I can't," Ben gasped.

"Yes you can." Vamps whispered in his ear in a brotherly way. "You want to stay correct?"

"O-Of course I do!" Ben said.

"Then you must be strong and remain calm. These fish have been known to deliver very painful bites. If you're afraid, they will know it and you will be in even more danger. If you show no fear, you have a better change of catching them. Remember they are a great source of food on this planet." Vamps said.

"Remember Ben. You are the same boy that protected us when we needed you," Whampire said.

"And tried to defend us with your own life," Vamps said.

"And used the Omnitrix for only the ones you cared about?" Whampire said.

The fish slowly swam up to Ben and one nipped him, but Ben remained calm. Some even hissed like snakes, but Ben remained calm despite the fact that he wanted to yell in terror. Within a few minutes, the fish swam around his legs and left him be. Ben gasped out and Vamps released him.

"See? You did fine," Vamps replied. "You will slowly overcome your sensitivity and fear in due time."

Ben let out a sigh of relief but his eyes widened as both Vamps and Whampire's eyes glowed red and as they began to drain his energy.

"Are you ready to run now?" Vamps said, now slowly draining the energy.

"I-I trust you," Ben panted, now clenching his fists.

"You look rather tasty Ben," Whampire smirked.

"More like delicious and I haven't eaten in a few hours," Vamps added, now draining a bit more. "Your last chance to run Ben."

"I-I won't run," Ben said, now closing his eyes and briefly passing out. Vamps used his super speed and caught him as he wrapped a warm towel around him and placed him on the soft carpet outside the pool.

"Vamps…no human has ever withstood that. They have always run away." Whampire said in surprise.

"Yes, I know." Vamps said, eyeing him carefully.

"Vamps…give him a chance. Please?" Whampire said. "He's proven himself."

"Yes, he has proven himself," Vamps said, now looking at him carefully. But then he looked away in despair. Whampire then gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ben loves you like a brother. Don't be afraid to care for someone Vamps." Whampire said. "He needs you."

At that moment, Ben slowly opened his eyes and watched as Vamps was contemplating his decision. Their energy drain didn't harm him; he just passed out due to fear!

"You guys are definitely dangerous when you want to be," Ben smirked, but noticed Vamps' melancholy face. Vamps was trying really hard to let go of the past but it wasn't easy. Ben suddenly got the courage to sit up and he pounced on the large Vladat!

"HEY!" Vamps gasped.

"Look Vamps! I'm not gonna let you guys fight these battles alone," Ben said, now looking at them both. "I-I want to be a part of your family now."

"Family…a human and Vladats?" Whampire smiled, just teasing him. He really wanted Ben to stay too.

"Yes! I consider you both my family and I am not going to leave here because we are all a family now," Ben said, now digging his fingers into Vamps' sides and making the Vladat laugh hard. Ben then grabbed Whampire's arm and pulled him into the commotion too! For the first time in years, the brothers had a little brother to have a playful romp with and Ben felt like he had a family.

"You little rascal!" Whampire laughed, now turning Ben over on his back and hugging the hero to him! Vamps sat up after breathing a bit and ran a hand over the young teen's head. "Vamps? What do you say brother?"

Vamps looked at Whampire and then to Ben. He then placed his forehead against Ben's and closed his eyes. For a brief moment, Ben could hear Vamps' voice in his head.

"Welcome Ben Tennyson to Anur Transyl." Vamps said softly.

"Am…I really able to stay now?! Forever?!" Ben grinned happily.

"Yes Ben," Vamps replied telepathically, now sitting back and breaking the connection. He then stood up and both Whampire and he looked at the teen with love and admiration.

"Welcome to our home Ben," Whampire said. Ben looked at them both and then hugged them very, very tightly as tears poured down his face. "Now, now…calm down. Shhhhh."

"T-Thank you! Thank you!" Ben gasped out.

But for the next few moments, no one said anything. They just allowed Ben to hug them and to glow in the fact that he was finally home. And for the first time in years, Vamps was able to let go of the past and let someone into his heart as a member of his family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think? Final chapter is on the horizon! Stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ben was laughing hard as the brothers kept messing with him. He had no escape and was currently pinned down.

"Now what was that?" Vamps smirked.

"Surely you did not say I had gray wings?" Whampire grinned evilly.

"Or that my mask was looking grayer than usual?" Vamps said, now reaching down playfully biting Ben's stomach.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA IHIIHIHIHIHIH CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHN'T HELP YOU GUYS ARE OLD!" Ben laughed out, now squirming and screaming louder as they got his underarms and stomach.

The brothers chuckled fondly as they continued to tickle him when Azmuth suddenly appeared. Vamps cleared his throat and nudged Whampire, who also stood up. Ben was still feeling the remnant of the giggles.

"Well, I can see the festivities have begun," Azmuth said with a small smile.

"Yes. They have indeed," Vamps smiled, now looking at Ben fondly.

"You have accepted him into your family?" Azmuth asked.

"Yes. He is one of us now." Vamps smiled.

"Well it is about time Vamps. I knew that you wouldn't let this young one return to Earth," Azmuth said, now holding out a small box that was almost bigger than him! "Ben…this is for you."

"What is this?" Ben asked, now getting excited.

"Open it and see," Azmuth said, now pointing to the box. Ben nodded and his jaw dropped as he opened it. For there in front of him was the Omnitrix!

"W-What?! I mean…how?!" Ben gasped.

"This device was created for a hero. I believe it has chosen you Ben." Azmuth said.

"Chosen me?! It's not alive!" Ben said, almost in a scoff.

"Do not be so sure." Azmuth said, now seeing the Omnitrix glow as if it heard those words. "It can do things I did not even expect."

"What does that mean?" Ben asked.

But Ben couldn't say another word as the device latched onto his wrist as fast as cat can grab a mouse! "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF!" Ben said, now trying to shake it off. "I'm not a hero! I OW!"

And the minute he said that, the device tightened as if it was not pleased with his actions or his words.

"Ben, the Omnitrix can sense when you are doubting yourself and it has chosen you," Azmuth said.

"But if it chose me then why did it also go to Vilgax?!" Ben said.

"Vilgax stole it Ben. There is a difference," Azmuth said calmly.

"Now stop doubting yourself and accept it," Vamps said, now nudging Ben. Ben smiled softly and looked at all three of them.

"Now then…with this device, there will be great responsibility. But you can do it if you work hard enough," Azmuth said, now placing a small hand on Ben's much larger one.

Ben looked nervous, but he flinched as he felt both brothers place a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Ben…we believe in you. You are a member of our family and we will be there for you." Whampire said.

"And we always will." Vamps added.

"And this will also help you as well. There is a group of people that can help train you. They are called the Plumbers." Azmuth said. "But…that can wait. For now, learn about the device."

"Yes Sir." Ben said with a smile, now looking at the device even closer. "I can't believe it chose me."

"Well…why wouldn't it?" Whampire grinned, now seeing the Omnitrix begin to turn. All of them were so busy staring that they didn't see Azmuth smirk and disappear.

"What's it turning to?" Ben asked.

"Let's wait and see." Vamps said, now staring harder. Within a moment, it changed to an alien that seemed beyond familiar. With a large grin, Ben smacked the top and watched as he transformed into a Vladat himself!

"My my…what a handsome change if I do say so myself?" Vamps chuckled, now circling his young charge.

"Well Ben….let's have some fun. Let's fly." Whampire said, now stretching out his wings and flying in the air.

"I-I don't know how." Ben said, now trying to fly as he saw Whampire soar in the air. Vamps chuckled and knelt down.

"Get on Ben," Vamps smiled, now looking over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! I can do it myself," Ben huffed playfully now trying again. But he yelped as his oldest brother snagged him by his wrist and threw him over his shoulder.

"You're still a young Vladat and your device will time out anyway. In the meantime, hang on," Vamps smirked, now taking off into the air. Ben yelped as he hung on to his neck! "Calm down there!"

"V-Vamps, we are going so high!" Ben said in surprise.

"Because I'm teaching you the art of flight." Vamps said, now meeting Whampire in the air. Ben felt his Omnitrix time out and made a slightly sad face. Vamps chuckled and turned him around and hugged him.

"Hey now…no frowns while we watch this sight," Vamps smiled.

"What sight?" Ben asked, now feeling Whampire use a claw to turn his face.

"That sight little one." Whampire grinned, now pointing to the view. Ben's jaw dropped open immediately. He saw the sun setting on the entire planet and the beautiful, peaceful rays it cast over the castle and the town. This planet didn't feel terrible or horrifying. It felt like home. Especially when many looked up and saw Vamps, Whamire, and Ben in the air. They suddenly began to cheer for them!

"King Vamps!"

"Whampire!"

"Ben!"

"Let's hear it for Ben!"

"Ben! Ben! Ben! Ben!"

"Our heroes! King Vamps! Prince Whampire! Prince Ben!"

"P-Prince? I'm not a prince," Ben said shyly, but he gasped as he felt a small crown being placed on his head.

"We are royalty Ben. Now that you are our brother, so are you." Whampire chuckled.

"Welcome to our home Ben and welcome to a new life," Vamps grinned, now giving him a playful noogie.

"Y-You guys are the best! Thanks for everything! Finally…I'm home!" Ben cheered, now hugging them and playfully giving them noogies back as they began to fly higher in the air to enjoy the night as a brand new family.

Ben not only had a new life and purpose. He had new brothers who loved him and would always be there for him when he needed them. Life was not just good; life had never been better.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed the finale! Thank you all for the reviews and the kind comments! This story was a lot of work but was a blast to write! Who knows what else will be up my sleeve in the future. ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Fantastic job, Amiga! This was your best work yet! :D**


End file.
